Silver Luna
by She-WolfMoon
Summary: Luna is sixteen years old, she is an Omega of sorts, and she is the product of a Greek goddess and a Alpha werewolf. What happens when the alpha wants her and she gets caught up in the mix with Scott and everyone? (I am really horrible at summaries, just read it.) I don't own Teen Wolf 'tear' rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever wonder why, for some people, the sun never rises or sets? Or why certain people never get a drop of sound to their ears? Why it was those people, of everyone on the planet? Those people sit at home and think 'why me?' but there are others out there, like me, who would give anything to just be blind or deaf. Give anything to have a semblance of normalcy again. But there is no cure, no hiding from what we've become, no slinking away into the shadows. Because, unlike those who are blind or deaf, there is no way to even semi fix our problem.

And that is why we are supernatural, not because we seem like magic, but because, no matter if you are teased every day about something in your life that you can't change or you are slowly going mad, your problems are minor compared to ours.

There are others who don't agree with this, but I know it for the simple truth. There are those who don't have it as bad as others, others who are doomed to walk the world alone. I'm what you call… an Alpha-Omega.

My name is Luna Hunt, I am sixteen, and I am a natural born werewolf.

I sat, swinging my legs back and forth, as I read my book. It was interesting for me to see what people came up with and how much of it was close to the truth, so I read quite a lot. I was spending my last night of freedom in the woods nearby my new home in Beacon Hills. It was fun to be out here, and not in that creepy Satan worshipper kinda way, but in the way that my people stalked lands such as this for centuries.

I glanced up when there was a nearly undetectable crackle of foliage under foot. As I looked, growing ever so slightly worried, I saw glowing red eyes mere feet from where I sat on an old stump.

I stood up quickly and growled "I didn't know there was an Alpha in Beacon Hills, last I heard the pack died out."

I heard a quiet rumble from the shadows and the Alpha stepped out into the light. He was immensely tall, covered in near black short fur with a small snout; this was the kind of werewolf that the annoying legends came from.

"I didn't know that Omegas stay in one place for long," he growled.

I gave him a sharp, mocking bow and gave him my most teasing smile "Not quite, but close enough."

He made a choking/laughing sound and growled "Join my pack."

I rubbed my chin for a moment, pretending to consider it "Hmm… well… I will have to politely decline." I, quickly, dashed off into the trees and weaved my way through a path that made it even harder for his large frame to follow. I could hear him crashing through the plants, all the while growling profanities.

I chuckled and dived under a large rock just as he got close to me and I scrunched up my nose as his foul breath filled the little cave from sticking his nose in it.

"You'll have to come out of there sometime, little Beta," he growled.

"I am not a Beta," I growled and sliced my claws across his nose.

He jerked back in surprise that I had dared hurt an Alpha. He crossed his eyes to look at the wound, expecting it to heal, and, when it continued to drip blood, he gave me a confused look.

"What are you?" he growled a little softer than before.

"Your worst nightmare," I growled and flashed my odd eyes at him.

One second he was kneeling there, a look of recognition flashing over his face, and the next he was gone. I climbed out from under the rock as several thumps of flesh against flesh resounded around me. I looked up at the source of the sound and saw some man being held by his throat by the Alpha. He was wolfed out with glowing blue eyes that shone in the darkness.

I let out a roar and launched myself at the Alpha, successfully throwing him back a few feet. He landed with a small thump, on all fours, and took off into the night.

I turned away from the spot he had been standing in to look at the other werewolf, who was once again human, standing behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and started to walk away.

"Wait," he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

I growled, grabbed the hand that was resting on my shoulder, flipped him over my back, onto the ground, and vaulted over to straddle his chest, with my claws around his throat. I flinched and released him, but didn't get off his chest.

"What do you want?" I growled in his face.

He shifted slightly underneath me, as if he wasn't used to being taken down so easily "Just your name."

I examined him in greater detail for a moment. Black hair that stuck up in the front, green eyes that pierced into your soul, a faint shadow of facial hair, angular jaw, and I could feel his chest rippling underneath where my hands were resting on his chest. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Luna."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Luna?"

I climbed off his chest and sat to the side, watching as he climbed to a tense sitting position "Absent mother, unimaginative father, guardian who wouldn't let me change it." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, away from him. "What's your name?"

He stared at me for a moment "Derek."

I rolled my body back and did a handstand before setting myself on my feet "Well, Derek, this has been fun, but I really must get home before Jason sends the army after me."

I walked off and ignored him as he followed me. I stopped to pick up the book I had dropped. I smiled softly when I heard him continue to follow me. I suddenly jumped up into a nearby tree and climbed to the top to stare at the moon. I knew he stopped at the base of the tree as I watched the moon come out from behind a group of clouds. It was nearly full and I could feel it's radiance wash over me. I felt my eyes change in response and I closed my eyes, afraid someone would see the weirdness of it. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up to hide my rapidly changing hair.

I jumped down from the tree, a good twenty feet without hurting myself, and turned to look at Derek as my eyes shifted back to normal.

I placed my finger on his chest "Are you following me?" I teased.

He ignored my question and glowered at me "What was that?"

I gave him an innocent expression "What was what?"

He gestured from the top of the tree to where I was standing "That."

I shrugged and turned to walk away "Healing is faster than most wolves."

He didn't say anything, just followed me all the way to my house.

It was an old Victorian style not quite mansion of a cream color. It was pretty in a disgusting way.

I paused to pull a key out of the gargoyle above the doorway's mouth and said, without looking back, "If you are going to follow me into my house, you might want to use my window."

I stepped into the house and smiled at Jason.

"How was your walk?" he rumbled, smiling.

"Great, but I'm really tired, I'm gonna crash early. Besides the full moon is coming up." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded and turned back to his meal. He picked up the full plate that was sitting next to him and held it out. I swept it out of his hand, grabbed a fork from the counter, and sped up the stairs.

I opened the window and plopped down on my bed, all the while shoving Jason's chicken stir fry into my mouth. I didn't look up when Derek climbed in the window.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

I sighed and set aside my dinner, I made Derek sit down beside me before I started "I am an Omega, of sorts. No connections to anyone like us." I glanced at the door. "Jason needed to come here to help the others."

"Others?"

I sighed, knowing what was coming next, "The other hunters."

Derek flinched slightly but didn't say anything.

"Jason is from a distant branch of the Argents. He is my legal guardian until I turn eighteen. It's been the two of us since I turned seven." I laid back on my bed. "He and my dad were good friends. Mom has never been in the picture, only met her three times." I paused, sadness sweeping over me, I quickly shook myself to rid myself of the emotion. "Anyway, my dad was supposed to leave me with Jason for a few days, but he was killed by a Beta while he was dealing with pack business." Anger ripped through me. "She didn't even show up for the funeral."

I looked up at Derek and saw shock and maybe a little fear in his eyes as he looked at me "What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up till I was sitting and turned me to look at the mirror hanging from my closet door.

My wolf eyes stared back at me, the eyes of the moon wolf, the silver eyes of Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I drove up to the ugly school, tired from lack of sleep, a product of dodging questions from the moody wolf who had decided to camp out on my roof. I rolled my eyes as I remembered Derek poking and prodding me at different points in the night, hoping to get answers from my half asleep self. He didn't get any thanks to the fact I was that I wasn't comfortable sleeping with a stranger by the outside of my window, so I stayed up all night. I pulled up, receiving stares at my black convertible Ferrari Spider, next to a off silver Porsche and watched as the owner of said car, Abercrombie dude, said something obviously rude to a guy by the bike rack. Abercrombie dude looked over his shoulder at the voice of one of his friends, gave the guy another rude look, and strutted, not walked he indeed strutted, off to join his friend. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car, listening to the cat calls and wolf whistles following me. My looks were directly taken from my mother with a little of my dad mixed in. I was tall, thin, and athletic, with long, wavy, raven colored hair and a hidden lock of dark purple underneath, I had high cheekbones that seemed to slice through the air and skin pale as snow, as well as thick lips that were made for teasing the male gender. I was so lucky to have inherited my father's deep blue eyes and his strong personality. As I walked up to the front door I noticed the guy who had been on the receiving end of Abercrombie's death glare was showing another guy a bandaged wound on his side. The gauze had blood barely peeking through it, but the smell was quite clear, he was a newly turned werewolf. 'I must keep an eye on him,' I thought as I continued past the two. . . . A little while later I was sitting out on the bench with another girl as she talked on the phone, to her mother I gathered. After a minute the principle came out and the girl hung up her phone. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," the man said with a smile. As we walked into the building he started asking questions. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?" "No but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family," the girl replied with a small smile. "What about you?" he asked, turning to look at me. "Jason and I lived in Romania since my dad died, he gave up being constantly on the move for me," I said with my thick accent, while examining my black painted nails. "Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your homes for a while," the principle said, still smiling. We stepped into a classroom and I immediately noticed the new wolf and his friend were in there. "Class, these is our new students, Allison Argent and Luna Hunt. Please do the best to make them feel welcome," he said and walked out of the classroom. I took a seat in the far corner, away from the gaze of the other students and behind the new wolf's friend, and watched as the girl, a relative of Jason's I just found out, took a seat behind the new wolf. He turned around and handed her a pen, at which she frowned and took it with a quiet "Thanks." I pretty much zoned out after that, only concentrating on the wolf. In the fifty minute class I gathered he was sixteen, bitten last night, and had no idea about the supernatural just by his scent. After the bell rang I found Allison's locker was across the hall from mine. After I had gotten my stuff I walked over to stand in front of her. "So you're an Argent," I said smiling. She jerked up to look at me "Yeah…" I laughed at her deer in the headlights expression "My guardian, Jason, is an Argent." She visibly relaxed and looked over, behind me, and smiled. I glanced over my shoulder and saw she was looking at the new wolf. "That jacket is absolutely killer, where'd you get them?" a strawberry blond girl said, appearing in front of us, looking at Allison's jacket. She looked over at me and gave me the once over "cool boots." I glanced down at my knee high leather boots as Allison said "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." I looked up to see the girl, Lydia I gathered from the passing crowd, looking at me expectantly "My guardian's girlfriend, back in Romania, is a fashion designer; she sends me her work before it ever gets released." "And you're my new best friends," she stated. Abercrombie appeared and started kissing Lydia. I snapped my attention away from the three humans and to the conversation the new wolf was having with his friends. "Can somebody tell me why it is that the new girls are here all of five minutes and their already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" a girl asked the two boys. The boy with the shaved head sucked in a breath "Because their hot. Beautiful people herd together." I snorted at the boy, without even looking at them, then snapped back to attention when Lydia spoke again. "So, this week-end, there's a party... " "A party?" Allison asked curiously. Abercrombie, Jackson as Lydia had mumbled as they were making out, smiled at the two of us "Yeah, Friday night, you should come." "Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking," I heard her heart jump as she lied. "You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson droned, making me want to hold my hands over my ears and scream for him to stop. "You mean like football?" I tuned out the humans and focused on regulating my breathing as my mind flashed to the night before, at the point where I was sitting on Derek's chest. I barely noticed when Lydia began dragging me down the hall. I snapped out of it when she asked me a question. I jumped "I'm sorry what?" She gave me an odd look "I asked if you were coming to the party Friday, but I guess I interrupted important boy-dreaming time." I felt my face flush "No! I mean there is never going to be a guy. Not that I don't want one. I mean…" I stopped rambling when Lydia placed her hand over my mouth "Sweaty, I know boy-dreaming when I see it." She bounced on her toes. "You should so bring him to the party!" I jerked and thought a second "Nope, not his scene. Besides, I don't know if I can go. I got a lot of unpacking to do." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled Allison and I onto the bench. I looked out and saw that the new wolf was out there, as well as his weird friend. New wolf soon was positioned in front of the goal, looking uncomfortable in his obviously new position. "Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia from beside me. "Him?" Lydia looked at the new wolf. "I'm not sure who he is." I saw the wolf turn to look at us. "Why?" "He's in my English class." The assistant coach blew his whistle, giving me minor discomfort, but sending the other wolf doubled over, clutching his head. One of the other players threw his ball at the wolf and it hit him right in the mask, sending him toppling over. The coach and many others started laughing, so, being the overprotective Alpha female I am, I stood up and shouted "Coach, do something more productive than laughing at your players!" I turned to the crowd and picked up a ball that was sitting on the ground by the bleachers. "Any others want to laugh you have to deal with me." I lifted up the rubber ball and ripped it right down the middle, making several people flinch at the horrible sound. The wolf climbed to his feet, giving me an appreciative look, and got the predator look as he zeroed in on the ball. The next ball landed in his net easily, and the one after that, and the next one, and the next one, and every ball after that. Jackson pushed his way to the front and I could almost see the fear radiating off the young wolf. Jackson took off down the field, but, like every other ball, the wolf caught it, with a look of shocked pride written across his face. Lydia stood up and cheered just as loud as the wolf's weird friend, then gave Jackson a sassy look when he turned to stare at her. The wolf twirled his net and threw the ball over his shoulder, right into the assistant coach's net several yards away. . . . As soon as I could, I left school and tracked Derek's scent all the way to a burned down old house in the middle of the forest. I obviously used to be beautiful, but now it seemed to be something out of a horror film. The front of the house stood up unsteadily, while the whole back was caved in. There was spots where people had vandalized the property and all the surviving windows had been bashed in. I turned around when I heard someone came up behind me. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked, glaring at me. I put my finger on his chest and growled lightly "Your idiot Alpha is going around turning inexperienced teenagers who have no idea about us and no idea what he's turning into." He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his chest and placed it at my side "What are you talking about?" I spilled out everything from today; about seeing the covered bite, about smelling him, about what happened on the field, even about Allison. I told him that I had heard the wolf and his friend talking about finding something in the forest and about a body. I saw Derek tense when I mentioned the body, but decided to leave it alone. We walked out into the forest together and quickly found the two boys clomping through the leaves. We waited until the two stopped to look for an inhaler, I heard, before we approached them. Right before they looked over I pulled Derek's arm around my shoulders. The weird friend hit the wolf's shoulder and they looked over at us. Derek walked quickly up to them, his arm abandoning my shoulder as I walked right behind him. When we stopped I leaned and put my head against his arm and wrapped my arms around his bicep. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" Derek said, giving them a death glare. The weird friend shifted his weight "Umm… sorry, man, we didn't know." The two male werewolves stared at each other, I rolled my eyes at the mental pissing contest that was going on. "Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..." the wolf said, slowly. Derek took something out of his pocket, threw it to the wolf and started to walk away, with me trailing behind. I looked over my shoulder and winked at the boys behind me, successfully making the weird one's heart stutter. I laughed softly and jogged after Derek, despite the fact I was wearing three inch heeled boots. When I caught up to him he glanced over at me "Was that necessary?" I gave him a wink "Of course, anything to make a human crazy." "What about the other thing?" I threw my hands up into the air in mock exasperation "Duh! If they don't believe we're dating, what would they think about a hot girl like me be doing out here with a creep like you?" He rolled his eyes "You're so annoying." . . . The next day Allison told me that Scott, the wolf, had asked her to go to the party with him. I was happy for her but also concerned about the fact it was the full moon. The next few days were a blur of getting ready and getting to know Scott and Stiles, Scott's weird friend. Every day I saw more of the wolf come out in Scott as well as felt my own wolf just under the surface of my skin. On Friday I was over at Stiles' house, helping him research werewolves, it seemed he was piecing things together. I wasn't paying attention when Scott came in, too busy trying to look like I was reading but actually trying to keep the wolf from forcing itself out and killing Stiles, and I barely noticed Scott was getting angry. I looked up when Scott repeated "Bloodlust?" "Yeah, your urge to kill. Just like how female werewolves have their sexual lust during the full moon," Stiles said a little mellower. "I'm already feeling an urge kill, Stiles," Scott said with the twisted angry voice. The emotions bouncing around the room drowned out everything until I saw Scott slam Stiles into a wall and ready himself to punch Stiles. I swung myself to my feet as Scott lashed out at the desk chair instead of Stiles. After a second Scott seemed to realize what he had done and saw the fear on Stiles face because he apologized and left. I pulled Stiles to his bed and went to pick up his chair. I stared at the back of it a moment. "What?" Stiles asked, looking at me. Without a word I spun the chair around to show him the claw marks in the leather. "I didn't think they would appear so early," I mumbled under my breath. "You knew?" Stiles asked, his eyes opening wide. I snapped up to look at him "Of course I knew! I'm a werewolf too!" I extended my claws and fangs for him to see. "Wow," he repeated over and over as he examined my fangs and touched my claws. I retracted them "For your information the whole sexual urges thing isn't true to an extent, it is usually only true of she-wolves eighteen and above, and usually during the new moon." He continued to mutter 'wow' for a few minutes before I got irritated and went to go meet Lydia for her to prepare me for the party. . . . Lydia stood, looking through my closet as I waited as patiently as possible on my bed. Each clothing item she examined and discarded onto my bed. After a good twenty minutes she finally pulled out an outfit. It was a pair of black leather micro shorts, a black shirt with long sleeves that had many simulated cuts on the arms as well as over the stomach and from the nape of my neck to the bottom of the shirt, revealing a lot of skin, a pair of thigh high boots with four inch heels, cross earrings, and spiked dog choker. What Lydia didn't know was that Jason's girlfriend had designed them specifically for the werewolf need. All the clothes and the chocker stretched and the boots had a hidden seam that would fall away when I shifted so the boots came right off and the earring were designed to just fall off. I rolled my eyes at her choice and went to my bathroom to shower while she got dressed. Afterwards I pulled the clothes on and blow-dried my hair, curled it, and began placing makeup on. It was a simple grey smoky eyes, dark purple lips, and pale blush, as well as eyeliner and fake lashes. As I looked into the mirror my eyes flashed the wolf silver and cast a soft glow throughout the small bathroom. I quickly blinked it away and stepped out to see Lydia, but she was already gone, no doubt helping with the last of the preparations. I waved at Jason as I passed the living room, but froze when I heard him messing with chains and something else. I backed up to see he had my full moon chains out, as well as his crossbow and pistol. "Hunting tonight?" I growled lightly as I watched him. He nodded and looked up at me, doing a double take when he saw my outfit "Why are you dressed up? We have to tie you up." I rolled my eyes "I told you, the town alpha turned a teenager, I have to watch him." Jason nodded reluctantly "Are you sure this is a good idea? Don't you remember what happened…" "Of course I do, but this is more important," I snapped, cutting him off. He swiped my keys off the table by him and threw them to me "Careful." I smiled and went out the door. When I got to Lydia's house the party was already in full swing. Kids were drinking and dancing and being all around stupid. All I could smell was alcohol and hormones. I looked over my shoulder at the door just as Allison and Scott came in. I gave Allison a wink and Scott a slightly concerned look, though nobody seemed to notice. I felt someone's eyes on me and, when I turned around, I saw that it was Derek and he was switching his gaze between me and Scott. I smiled subtly at him and leaned over to grab a drink, accidentally showing off more skin. When I looked up again Derek was running across the roof and I had several boys staring at my exposed flesh. As I drank from my cup, knowing it wouldn't affect me, I watched Scott dance with Allison and saw the slight changes coming over him as the night blew on. After a little while, I felt the moon's strength and stumbled out to the front porch. As I passed the drunken Lydia I threw my keys into her hands with a small smile and walked out into the grass nearby. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Derek talking to Allison. I quickly walked up to them and gave Derek a tight lipped smile. I stepped up close to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek then whispered in his ear "What are you doing?" He gave me a funny look then turned to look at Allison "Scott wasn't feeling well, he asked me to take you home." I nodded at Allison, walked over to Derek's car, and climbed in the front passenger's seat. I listened as the other two climbed in the car and heard Allison ask me if I was alright. I only nodded and closed my eyes as the wolf started to come to the surface. I barely noticed when Derek dropped Allison off at her house. I opened my eyes and looked over at Derek. I pulled a compact out of my purse and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were silver, my fangs were out, and my hair was changing to such a dark black it was highlighted in purple, with white specks appearing in my hair. I rapidly started pulling off my earrings and pulled off my choker, despite the fact that I could change with them on. I then pulled off my boots and socks, and drew my knees up to my chest, gently rocking myself. "Why can't you control it?" Derek asked suddenly, making me jump. I looked over at him, resisting the urge to tear his throat out "The moon has a stronger effect on me than other wolves." He didn't say anything else, knowing I would probably just dodge the question. When we finally got to the forest Derek pulled Allison's jacket that she had 'forgotten' out of his car and I climbed out of the seat and stumbled to a nearby stump. "Go," I growled when Derek took a step towards me. "Run!" He took another step forward "I won't leave you." My eyes grew brighter and my fangs extended more "I am not your priority! I will tear you to bits. Find Scott!" Derek nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Pain ripped through my skull as I sat in the darkness. I felt my jaws start to protrude and saliva drip from my fangs. My legs shortened and bent in an odd angle while my arms lengthened. All my clothes dropped to the ground as fur sprouted all over my body. All the color drained from my hair and I landed on all fours. When the pain faded I was a giant snow white wolf with silver eyes. I glanced around me and at the night sky and my fur faded into the color my hair had been before; black with purple highlights and small silver-white hairs that looked like stars. My eyes glowed all the brighter and my mind fogged over. All I could think about was hunting. And I found it, in the form of a injured hunting party. One was knocked out, the second limping, and the third was perfectly fine and very familiar. I jumped out of the underbrush and circled them, waiting for my chance to strike. I growled at the second man as he placed the injured one gently on the ground and reached to grab his gun. The third man watched me warily, with a spark of recognition in his eyes. He raised his hand as the second man lifted his gun to point it at me. "Stop," he spoke slowly, trying not to provoke me. He got on his knees and bowed to my form "Aie pitié de nous humbles humains, oh grande déesse de demi. (Have mercy on us humble humans, oh great demi goddess.)" The second man's eyes sparked in recognition and bowed as well. My wolf jaws opened and I spoke as well "Votre rapport a été reçu, aller maintenant avec votre vie. (Your respect has been received, go now with your lives.)" The two men stood up, picked up the other man, and disappeared into nearby trucks. I turned away and walked off, in search of simpler prey.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up outside Derek's house with deer blood covering the entire front of my body. I looked around, considering I normally woke up by the dead animal, but saw no trace of the carcass. I glanced down at my very naked form and rolled my eyes. I turned my head and saw that someone had placed my neatly folded clothes by me, as well as the things I had left in Derek's car. I scrambled to pull them on and glanced up at the house when I noticed my shirt wasn't there.

I walked up to the house, knowing Derek was probably there, and went inside without knocking. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. He avoided looking at me, which I couldn't take offense to since I was standing in his house without a shirt.

"What happened to my shirt?" I asked quietly.

He finally glanced up at me "I don't know, it was gone when I got there."

I nodded and went to walk back out the door.

"Wait."

I froze and half turned back to him.

"What are you?" he said as his eyes flicked over my bloodstained body.

I walked up to him and placed my finger on his lips "That is for me to know and you to find out, Beta." I winked at him and swept out of the house before he could recover from his shock.

When I was out of sight of his house I stripped off my clothes and shifted into my wolf form, this time normal sized and pure black, and went home with my clothes in my mouth. When I got close I changed back and pulled on my clothes before heading inside. Jason barely gave me a glance as I walked by him, though did look a little shocked I wasn't wearing a shirt.

When I got up to my room I took a shower to rinse the blood off and clean the dirt from my pores. I crashed out on my bed within minutes of getting out. I don't think I really woke up until Sunday night.

. . .

Monday morning I watched lacrosse practice alone. I was watching out for Scott and I felt when his anger started to get the better of him, anger at smug Jackson and at Coach's words. I tensed when he rammed into Jackson and I heard Jackson's shoulder dislocate. I ran up as Stiles started dragging Scott, who was changing, into the locker room. I ran after them and saw Derek watching.

We got Scott to the locker room and I saw his change had progressed beyond what I thought it would be. As Scott finished losing control and started to lunge at us, I pushed Stiles out of the locker room and locked it behind him. While my back was turned Scott climbed atop the lockers. I turned back to him and let him see the full strength of an Alpha. I roared at him, shaking the room and causing him to veer back away from me and shift back. He sat down on the bench, body shaking and sweat dripping from his skin.

He pulled off his helmet and said weakly "Luna? Stiles?"

I opened the door for Stiles to come back in. He stared at me in wonder, no doubt having heard and felt the roar. He turned to look at Scott with a little fear in his eyes.

Scott looked up at us "What happened?"

"You tried to kill us," Stiles said, throwing his lacrosse gloves to the floor. "It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott whined.

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line!"

I looked up from the floor "Not anymore."

. . .

The next day, after school, I went to Derek's house to update him on as much as possible on what had happened, about how the coach wouldn't let Scott out of the game and such. I was talking about how Jackson suspected Scott of something when we heard Scotts voice.

"Derek!" I heard several thing drop to the ground. "Derek!"

We both ran to the porch, startling Scott, since he hadn't seen us come out because he was staring at something at the side of the house.

"Stay away from her!" Scott semi yelled, panting and his pulse racing. "She doesn't know anything!"

The two of us walked and jumped down off the porch, me right behind him.

"Yeah? What if she does?" Derek said haughtily. "You think that your little body Stiles can google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it ? You don't get it yet but I'm looking after you! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone ! Your mom, all your friends..." he picked up Scott's lacrosse stick. "And when they see you…" Derek clawed the net to shreds and lifted it up "Everything falls apart." Derek threw the stick up into the air and, when Scott looks up to catch it, we quickly leave.

I spent the rest of the day just talking to Derek about everything that was going on at school that was even semi werewolf related. And when night fell, we got into his car and drove to the middle of the forest to train.

We found a clearing several miles away from his house and quickly set up lights that only animal eyes could detect around the makeshift arena. I walked away from him as he went into the woods to change into sweats. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on a tank top, then pulled my own pair of sweats. I turned around just as Derek came back into the clearing.

He stepped into the arena, shirtless mind you, and got into a starting position. I mirrored his stance and nodded to signify I was ready.

He attacked without warning, swinging his claws at my throat. I leaned back so far I was doing the yoga wheel, vaulted my feet up to hit him in the jaw, but missed by a millimeter. He side kicked for my head, I dropped till my hands were holding me up, with one leg tucked beneath me and the other swinging to trip him. He barely jumped over them, but I anticipated his next kick so I tripped him. He landed on his back and I rolled to straddle his chest the same way I did when we first met.

I leaned over to graze my extended teeth against his neck "You're going to have to do better than that, Sweetheart."

He flipped us over so I was now pressed against the dirt with his claws around my neck. He leaned close to my ear "I think I'm doing just fine, Bambi."

I grabbed his side, just above his hip, and threw him over my head, then jumped on his chest again "You so sure about that, Fido?"

I touched my neck where his claws had pierced the skin when I had thrown him over me. I rolled my head, keeping a hand firmly planted on Derek's neck, and felt the little wound heal. I pushed my fangs to their full length and pressed them against his jugular vein.

I retracted them and whispered "Dead." I gently ran my tongue over the spot where my fangs had been a second before. I planted a kiss on the same spot before jumping off him and returning to my starting position.

I watched him climb slowly to his feet and we began again, more brutal than the last match. By the time the night was over, we both had aching muscles and some mending wounds. He drove us back to his house at first light and was immediately accosted by cops the moment we climbed out of the car. We were put in handcuffs and dragged into the back of the sheriff's car, Stiles' dad's car. I threw the two boys death glares, at which they had the good sense to look guilty. A minute later Stiles climbed into the front of the car.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you," he said and Derek gave him an evil look. "Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter... The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so caring about me when your friend is the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can." Derek leaned forward really close to the grate. "And trust me, you want to."

The door by Stiles opened and he was dragged out by his jacket.

I turned to look at Derek "Why do you let them believe that you're the one who killed Laura? And, I know who she is because I heard about your family all the way across the world."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on that "They don't need to know just yet."

I nodded and turned away as the sheriff climbed into the car.

. . .

I sat in the interrogation room an hour later with sheriff Stilinski sitting across from me. He had a fake smile plastered on his face and nudged the McDonalds food towards me.

"What do you know?" he asked after we sat there is silence for several minutes, not touching the food.

"Only that Derek didn't do it," I said simply while examining my fingernails.

The sheriff frowned "Why were you with him."

I rolled my head, loosening a crick in my neck "He's my friend, besides we both took martial arts when we were younger and wanted to see how much we remembered."

"Where?"

"A clearing a couple miles from Derek's house," I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table in a commanding but not threatening position. "What is the point of this? You can bet your Sheriff's badge that the hair found on the body won't be human, so there is no need to question us." I promptly shut my mouth and wouldn't say anything else.

. . .

A couple hours later a call came in from the DNA analysis team stating the DNA was that of a wolf, so they had to release us. We both climbed into Derek's car and drove to the lacrosse game.

We got there a little while after the game had ended and only a lone figure standing on the field. It was Jackson; he was studying the tips of a familiar lacrosse glove and looked up in our direction. He didn't seem to see me, just Derek.

After they looked at each other for a moment, Derek turned around and walked off, with me at his heels.

* * *

**Thank you to Dare queen, Hotaru Himura, and megladon1616 for your wonderful reviews. Thanks so much for the fanfic support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams tormented me. I woke and fell asleep many times and each time the dream was slightly different. Once it was me and Scott at his house, in the living room, sitting on the couch, and when I turned to him, there was a single bullet hole in his head and he was staring at me happily while a tendril of blood ran down his face. Another time Derek and I were making out in the woods, where we had trained so recently, and the Alpha appeared out of nowhere and ripped Derek in half. Each dream Derek, Scott, Stiles, Allison, or even Lydia died a grisly death. Each time I woke up with their accusing looks imprinted in my eyelids and an echo-like voice whispering in my ear 'Why didn't you save us? You're the Alpha, why didn't you save us? Adam would be so disappointed.' At six o'clock in the morning I gave up on sleeping and gently rocked myself for about forty-five minutes.

. . .

"I think it did," I heard Stiles say behind me.

I jerked away from where I was standing in the parking lot, staring at the bloody bus in front of me. People rushed to and fro, taking pictures and searching for evidence. I walked up to them and quickly got the short version of Scott's dream the night before; involving this very bus. Scott rushed off in search of Allison a moment later, looking around and walking as quickly as he could without running. He was starting to freak out as she didn't answer his calls and texts. I, however remained completely calm for his sake, I was really flipping out on the inside. After a moment of Scott flipping out he leaned up against a locker and, when his heart got too much for him, punched it so hard it bent and fell off the hinges. He realized what he had done and started backing up down the hall... right into Allison. As they talked Jackson walked up to his locker and discovered the door was no longer on its hinges. He stood there, futilely trying to put it back on. I chuckled at his confused expression and walked off to class with a smile plastered on my face.

. . .

During class with the world's meanest teacher, a.k.a. Mr. Harris, Scott and Stiles got separated for talking and a girl yelled that the police found something. Everyone rushed to the window where we could see and old man being moved on a stretcher towards the ambulance. He suddenly jerked up screaming causing everyone in the classroom to jerk back in surprise that he wasn't dead. Even Mr. Harris seemed mildly disturbed by the events. Out of the corner of my eye I saw fear creep into Scott's eyes.

"Stiles, I did that," he said slowly, the fear of himself seeping into every word.

. . .

At lunch I went immediately to Scott and Stiles' table, knowing Allison would be there soon too, as I was no longer hungry after seeing the broken and bloody man carted away in a stretcher. I sat down next to Stiles at the same time Lydia sat down next to Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, ignoring their slightly shocked expressions.

"Er... homework!" Stiles said a little nervously.

"Yeah," Scott said a moment later.

Allison, Danny, Greenburg, and a girl I didn't know sat down around us; Allison on Scott's other side, Danny on Stiles' other side, Greenburg at the head, and the girl on my other side.

Jackson walked up and looked down at Greenburg "Get up."

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" Greenburg whined.

"Because I don't stare his girlfriend's coin slot," the gay Danny said smart-alecky.

I threw my hand over Stiles' shoulder and gave Danny a fist bump. He and I were lab partners, so the two of us knew each other pretty good already.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar," Danny said, rolling his apple over in his hand.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said barely looking up. Jackson gave her a weird look and she quickly added "Isn't it?"

Jackson frowned "Who cares? It was probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway."

Stiles looked up from his phone "Actually I just found out who it is, check it out."

He held his phone out and the journalist said "The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive at the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition."

"Wait, I know this guy," Scott said, stuttering slightly.

"You do?" Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison and Scott turned to look at her. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

I tuned out, daydreaming about Derek's beautiful green eyes, until I heard someone saying my name several times, I jerked my head up to look at Lydia "What?"

She rolled her eyes "I said you should come… and bring the guy you were just dreaming about."

I knew my eyes grew big "What?!"

She twirled her finger through her hair "Again, I know boy dreaming when I see it."

Allison's face flooded with mischief "Bring your boyfriend… Derek."

All the boys' eyebrows shot up at Allison's words, Scott's and Stiles' nearly disappearing into their hairlines.

My face flushed as I stared at Allison "Derek and I aren't dating!" I grew quiet as everyone in the room turned to look at me. I said in a quieter voice "We are just really good friends."

Lydia rolled her eyes and said in such a quiet voice I barely heard it even with my wolf hearing "Yeah right."

I shot up from my seat as Jackson, Allison, Danny, and the girl gave me skeptical looks "You know what! You're all mean!" I stormed out of the room, their laughter following me out.

. . .

The next night I lay curled up with my puppies; my Kai Ken; Aimi, my Czechoslovakian Vlcak; Pandora, and my Caucasian Ovcharka; Charmant. Their warmth radiated into my bones, comforting me as I dozed. I flinched slightly when Charmant shifted to rest her weight on my spine. Pandora wiggled her way closer to my body, shoving her nose in between my stomach and the bed.

I blinked wearily as Aimi let out a little bark, I glanced up at the window she was barking at and saw Derek crouching just outside it. I quickly scrambled up and opened the window. He climbed in and moved to sit on my bed. All the puppies started climbing over each other in an attempt to get to him first. He turned to them with his blue wolf eyes blazing but the three didn't even notice. They just tumbled up to him and started sniffing him all over, except for Pandora. She sat down exactly six inches from him and stared up at him expectantly. Her one ice blue eye and her one amber colored eye stared at him expectantly. She blinked at him then jumped down and padded over to me and took a post almost on my feet.

"Come on," Derek said simply before pushing off the two puppies and walking towards the window.

I glanced down at my pajama pants and tank top "Hold up, I gotta change first."

Derek froze and turned around, a smirk playing at his lips "You look fine like that."

I rolled my eyes and stepped behind the screen in the corner of my room to change "Yeah right. I look like I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You do."

I grinned impishly as I peeled off my shirt "Oh yeah?" I stepped out of the blinds with the only visible clothes jeans and a black bra.

He looked up from petting Aimi "Ye…" he froze, staring at me as I walked softly through the room to my dresser and pulled out a black turtleneck and a leather jacket. I turned so my back was facing him and heard his sharp intake of breath.

I knew he saw the pronounced scars my shoulder blades and lower back, and the tribal symbol tattoo running down from the base of my spine till mid back, the detailed wolf head under my right shoulder blade, and the full moon in giant werewolf claws right above my left hip. I pulled the shirt on and turned around to look at him. I winked at him and walked past him and jumped out the window.

. . .

We stood in Derek's room, looking out at the cop in his front lawn, if you can call it that, a while later. Derek flashed his eyes and the dog in the back seat of the cop car started flipping out, which scared the cop back into the car. We watched him drive away and saw Scott walking up to the house slowly. "I know you can hear me. I need your help." He said swallowing his pride. We went downstairs and Derek went out to join Scott on the porch while I climbed to the roof of it and crouched down, watching our surroundings carefully.

"Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver."

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." There was a pause. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let your senses remember for you."

"That's it, just... Just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"I just wanna know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her."

I swung down from the roof and landed gracefully on my feet "Derek, you are so good at pep talks," I said sarcastically as I started walking away. I turned around and gave the two male wolves a wink "I'm off for a very dangerous mission!"

Scott looked confused "What?"

I turned away "Deciding on clothes with Lydia!" I mock shivered and took off, listening to Scott chuckle as I ran, but even that eventually faded.

. . .

I stood in the bowling alley, a little distance from Scott and Allison, as I searched for the perfect ball. I picked the heaviest one there and placed it on our wrack. Jackson looked from me, to the number on the ball, to the lane, and back to me, and then started choking on his laughter. Jackson helped Lydia with her bowling which I knew she didn't need but was just faking it, Allison bowled a perfect strike, as did Jackson, and Scott got a sad little gutter ball. Then it was my turn. I picked up my ball and walked up to the lane, allowing my body to slouch a little towards the ball as if bending from its weight. I heard Jackson chuckle behind me and I threw a little smile over my shoulder at everyone. I suddenly straightened up and threw the ball in perfect form. The ball smoothly knocked every single one of the pins down. I turned around to see everyone staring at me with mouths hanging open and eyes bugging out. All I did was smile and sit down. This procedure happened over and over, Lydia faking sucking, Jackson getting a lot of points, Allison and I easily keeping point pace with him, and Scott continuously being horrible. Sometime during the game Allison went up next to Scott as he stood in front of the lane and whispered something to him, I only caught the word 'naked,' but after that Scott kept getting strikes. A short while later Scott pissed Lydia off in some way I barely caught and got a strike that rivaled one of my own, without any help from Jackson.

The rest of the night sped by and I once again found myself wrapped in puppy love on my bed.

. . .

I somehow sleepwalked all the way to Derek's house. Sleepwalking wasn't unusual for me, but I never did it so far. I woke up to Derek shaking me awake from where I sat against his front door. While I was still groggy he carried me upstairs to his room and started asking me questions, though I couldn't answer them for a few minutes. By the time I was fully awake Derek had given up on asking and just sat there in silence, watching me. We heard Scott yelling downstairs and Derek went down to meet him. After a minute I began to hear thumps and growls from the obvious fighting. I didn't go downstairs until the fighting ceased. I came down and listened to Derek explain to Scott about Alphas and how the Alpha wanted Scott. I stepped into the crumbled living room.

"Me too," I said quietly.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He wants me too, if a pack with one Alpha is powerful than what makes the pack even stronger?"

Derek stared at me for a moment "You're an Alpha."

Scott's eyes widened "What?!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

I trudged slowly into school, exhausted after spending the entire night worrying after I heard several gunshots go off in the middle of the night. They were obviously shot by a hunter, by the strength and confidence just emanating off of it. After the shots went off I heard a werewolf howl and ran all the way to where it originated from, but by the time I got there, there was only scents of Scott, Derek, Allison's father, the Alpha, and someone I didn't know, as well as a small pool of Derek's blood and a little of the Alpha's.

At the end of the day I was rifling through my locker for my history text book when I scented blood and a lot more of it than is healthy. I jerked around to see Derek, with scarlet dripping from his hand, stumble out the front door. I ran up to the door and opened it just as Derek collapsed in the parking lot right in front of Stiles' jeep. I ran at a decent human speed up to him and fell on my knees and started to pull him up, leaning his back against my thighs and chest. Scott arrived a second later.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked in a slightly accusing voice.

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said, walking up next to Scott.

To be perfectly honest, I tuned out right about then. I was too busy smelling Derek. Yes, I know that sounds weird, but there is a perfectly logical explanation to it. I was trying to identify the kind of wolfsbane used on the bullet, it's an Alpha thing. After a minute Scott and I dragged Derek to his feet and put him in Stiles' car. We drove off after Stiles said a few choice words to Scott.

After a little while the two boys started talking while I continued to lay my nose gently on Derek's shoulder. Stiles kept giving me weird looks but Derek didn't say anything about it, probably knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said rudely.

"Almost where?" Derek asked tiredly.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles pulled over to the side of the road "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort. "

_'As do I'_ I thought as I contemplated the sacrifice needed for this last resort.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked throwing up his hands. Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bleeding bullet wound. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

That's when I snapped. I launched my front half in between the two and party shifted so my fangs and claws were out. My fangs got really close to Stiles throat while my claws dug into the surface skin of his leg. "Start this piece of crap. Now." As I leaned back Stiles started the car and I saw Derek staring at me with an indescribable look in his eyes, something in between fondness and awe.

We drove around for what felt like hours, but I knew wasn't that long, maybe just two. It was silent for the entire time except for my quiet sniffing. Finally Stiles got on the phone with Scott, which I didn't eavesdrop on Scott's side of the conversation out of concentration.

"What am I supposed to do with him?... And, by the way, he's starting to smell… Like death… What about your boss?" Stiles sighed and handed the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?... Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?… Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up.

. . .

When we got to the animal clinic I immediately went off to scope the building out. I vaguely heard the two guys discussing Nordic blue monkshood and realized that must be the wolfsbane that had been on the bullet. Eventually the boys and I made it to the back room and I watched as Derek took off his shirt, which only made my heart jump a little but he didn't seem to notice.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me," he said, still out of breath. He turned around and started rifling through the drawers.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time Last resort."

"Which is?"

Derek turned around with a buzz saw in his hand "You're gonna cut off my arm."

Derek put the saw on the table and slid it across at Stiles. Stiles switched on and off really fast. The two boys started arguing about Stiles doing it. As Derek was holding Stiles by the front of his shirt he turned and threw up black blood on the floor.

"That's it!" I yelled, making the two boys jump. "Derek, hold still."

I walked up to him as he stared at me warily "Why?"

"I can heal it."

Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation "Why didn't you do it before?"

"Because I didn't want to have to do it if it wasn't necessary!" I yelled, rounding on him.

When he didn't reply I turned back towards Derek. I raised my arm above my head and clawed my wrist. I allowed the blood to drip onto Derek's wound and allowed his blood to mix with mine, getting some of his blood in my veins.

I mumbled "Inverser (reverse)."

I saw Derek's eyes go wide as he recognized the word "No!"

I stood there, watching as his wound closed up, and felt a horrible pain in my arm. I ripped off my sweatshirt to reveal that Derek's wound and black veins had appeared on my arm. As Stiles and Derek stared on, I collapsed on the ground. My eyes were open and I was a little aware of what was going on. I saw Derek next to me and Scott was there, holding a bullet, and Stiles standing a little off, a look of disbelief on his face. After a second, though for me it felt like an eternity, I saw blue smoke rising off a powder like substance. And felt the excruciating pain as Derek pressed the wolfsbane into the wound. I knew I was screaming and roaring and bucking my hips, but my weary mind could no longer understand why. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Derek sitting next to me on the floor, horror on his face. I felt my body attempt to shift but I, somehow, forced it back down. Then I blacked out.

. . .

I woke up in my bed over two hours later. Aimi, Pandora, and Charmant were all laying all over me and I saw Derek standing in the corner of the room. He had his hand over his eyes and was shaking it back and forth. I could feel the misery radiating off him.

I jerked myself up to a sitting position "Derek?"

His head jerked up "Luna, are you okay?" I nodded and stood up "Fine."

He nodded and gave me a quick look before heading towards the window. He stopped just before leaving "Good night." He climbed out the window and I let him go. "And…" he almost choked on his next words. "Thank you."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**OMG! This chapter was so hard to write, even though I LOVE this episode! This was probably the hardest chapter yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I wasn't so sure about her switching the wounds, but I left it there because I kinda liked it. I got writers block at the end so it was left off on a weird note, in case you didn't notice. Please review!**

**And for those of you wondering about Luna's past, I will get that in when it seems to go with it all, but I like her mysterious past. Let me know if you want to start learning of that soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek, Scott, and I stood atop the video store, staring down at the police below. Jackson and Lydia were there, as the only witnesses to whatever happened, Stiles was there too, after showing up with Sheriff Stilinski. None of the humans knew what happened like we did, the Alpha killed the man in the video store, that much was obvious to us.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked without taking his eyes off the scene below us.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott said, turning slightly to look at Derek.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're gonna find out."

As we walked away I sniffed the air "Male, in his thirties probably."

Scott turned back to look at me "Who?"

"The Alpha."

Shock wrote itself over Scott's face and Derek turned to look at me "How do you know?"

I glanced down and jumped when I saw the red lines running over the roof. Vendetta. "It's an Alpha thing," I whispered.

. . .

I climbed up the stairs of Derek's house, ignoring the two boys standing behind me, talking. A minute later Derek followed me up and Scott left.

I plunked down on Derek's bed, watching him as he paced back and forth and nearly smiled when he finally turned to look at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I sighed and leaned back on his bed "Alina, Jason's girlfriend from Romania, got here this morning. She's moving in with us and I don't plan on being there while Jason welcomes her." I shivered.

A small smile played at the corner of Derek's lips.

"I'm staying in the woods tonight, just was gonna keep you company for a while," I said looking up at him.

"No," Derek said simply. "You are not staying in the woods. You are staying here."

I raised my eyebrows at him and nodded reluctantly "Alright…"

I stood up and watched as he sat down. I pulled off my shoes and dropped my jewelry into them before sitting down again, this time in Derek's lap.

He raised his eyebrow at me, but I just laughed.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled us down to lie on his bed. I turned in his arms and smiled at him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Before long we were both asleep.

. . .

The next morning I listened to Mr. Harris rant about the students who were averaging below a C, which I was not one of, thank god because Jason would kill me. I only started to pay real attention when he asked about Scott and Jackson came in the room, looking paler than usual.

I glanced over at Danny as Stiles started talking to him.

"Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked, leaning forward.

Danny sighed "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend."

Danny shrugged sadly.

"One more question."

"What?" Danny asked, starting to sound irritated.

"Do you find me attractive?"

Danny frowned and I whipped around to look at Stiles, who just then fell out of his chair from leaning forward too much. I placed my head in my hands and shook it slowly back and forth at the stupid emanating from Stiles.

. . .

After school I went straight back to Derek's, my body shaking the whole time. I walked in the front door to see him working out, doing pull ups on the door frame to the living room. He dropped to the ground and began preforming pushups then one handed pushups. He froze and looked up at me.

I smiled at the Beta as he stood up, though my body was still shaking. He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me, a look of concern on his face.

"Something bad is about to happen here," I mumbled, shaking.

He tightened his grip and forced me to look up at him "Calm down, nothing's going to happen."

I froze and turned to look at the doorway, then took a step back, closer to Derek's chest. I pulled him by the arm to the back room and listened as the front door was kicked in.

"No one home," a man's voice said.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A woman's voice responded. I knew that voice, it was Kate.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," said yet another voice.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yelled the last few words.

Derek roared and I shifted fully, my clothes falling to the ground. Derek threw the closest man into a wall and ran out to hold himself up against another wall. He jumped over the stairs into the first man and knocked him to the ground as well. He stood in the doorway, staring at Kate as I loped up next to him, my eyes gleaming their unusual color. Kate pulled out this staff thing as Derek lunged at her. He rammed right into it and fell to the ground shaking slightly.

"This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

I lunged at Kate and received the same round of electricity Derek had. I fell to the ground whimpering as my fur sparked blue. I felt the absent moon's power come over me and the electricity vanished, leaving me just quivering on the ground.

Kate walked slowly, following the crawling Derek as he went over to the couch. Derek used it to pull himself closer to his feet and lunged at her again, only to receive more electricity.

Kate laughed "Nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls- We didn't kill her." Derek gave her a look "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said through his teeth, still shaking.

"Tsk, sweetie," Kate crouched down next to Derek and grew steadily closer as she spoke. "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We didn't kill your sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." Kate stood up and took a couple steps away. "Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Derek refused to look at her. "Unless You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" She turned her back to Derek and I saw him take off. She swung back around firing bullets at the spot he had just been. When she realized he was gone she turned on me. "He left you, little mate." She pointed the gun at me.

I snarled and let out a sinister smile "You can't hurt me, not without insulting my mother."

Her eyebrow raised "And who might she be?"

My eyes flashed silver "Think of the moon wolf, little huntress." I jumped to my feet and took off after Derek, who was waiting at the tree line for me. He gave me a weird look before we ran further into the forest, further than the hunters would see.

. . .

I didn't find out what happened at the school until I got texts from Scott, Stiles, Allison, and heard about it from Jason that night. I was shocked to find out about the Alpha's deception, even more shocked that he could have come up with such a plan to use an innocent creature for his own gain, but it shouldn't have. I should have expected something like this.

Pandora yipped slightly at the window. I turned a little to see Derek climbing in slowly. I watched him sit down on my bed and give me one of his blank looks. I smiled "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me carefully "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I frowned and ever so slightly shook my head. I lifted up the right side of my shirt to show him a red burn mark from where the electric rod hit me in the side. Derek frowned and stood up. He walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me to my feet. He gently pulled me over to the bed and forced me to lie down on my stomach. Then he pulled up the back of my shirt to look at the little pinpricks and red marks where the electricity had jumped in and out of my body. He leaned in close to one particularly dark spot on where the rod had hit my side. I looked up at him and saw a few red marks over the collar of his shirt. I rolled over and pulled him onto the bed next to me. I sat up and looked down at him, before pulling up the bottom of his shirt. Red marks, similar to the ones on me, covered his torso. I touched one of them softly and smiled when he winced a little.

I leaned close to the spot and laid a gentle kiss on it, then leaned back and watched at it healed, along with most of the others.

He looked down at the place where the spots used to be then back at me with an obvious question in his eyes.

"Moonlight's kiss," I mumbled before laying another kiss on a place where there were more spots.

Soon all the spots were gone and I lifted up my shirt to show him mine were fading as well.

I turned away from him and swung my legs to hang off the bed. I felt the bed shift as he sat up and felt his arms wrap around me. He stuck his nose in my hair and we just sat there, all the while enjoying each other's company and now familiar scent.

* * *

**I really hope you all like the ending. Please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Derek and I crouched down behind a car, watching Scott and waiting for the chance to strike. A bottle of something fell out of his bag and rolled towards us, under the car we were hiding behind. It stopped by my foot and, exchanging a look with Derek, I slid my claws over it and pushed it back at him. I saw him stare at it for a moment then up at the car window. He must have seen Derek moving because he took off down the garage.

Derek took off after him, I was right behind because I didn't look as much like the Alpha as Derek did. Derek and I exchanged looks of pure evil when we heard the car alarms go off. Then Scott's phone rang. Derek jumped atop the car Scott was hiding behind, lifted him up by his jacket, and slammed the young werewolf down on the hood of the car.

"You're dead."

A minute later the three of us started walking back up the garage, while Scott took out his aftershock and anger out on Derek. I pretty much ignored them, not even stopping when the two boys stopped walking. I was too much in a good mood to let temperamental males dampen it. My day had gone amazing, considering the fact that I had spent the whole day in the company of Derek, mostly just training and some talking.

A minute later Derek followed behind me and Scott got in his car and drove off. Derek gave me an odd look out of the corner of his eye and all I did was flash my eyes at him and do a random cartwheel.

. . .

We sat in the darkness of Scott's bedroom a little while later. Derek sat in the chair in the corner while I sat on Scott's bed.

We watched as Scott came running into the room. He closed the door then ran over to the window we had come in through. He closed and locked it, then closed the blinds and peered through them before finally turning on the lights.

He jumped when he saw us "You seriously need to stop doing that."

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No, he didn't talk."

"Well, did you get anything off of him? An impression."

"What do you mean?"

Derek made a face and stood up "Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"Wait, the what? What'd you just say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Derek and I both got equal expressions "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

Derek and I started to leave "No, it's-it's nothing."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait a second," Scott grabbed Derek's arm and released it when we both turned back towards him. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything," Derek turned back towards the door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott said gentler.

I looked up at him and spoke for the first time "You don't wanna know."

We both walked out, both quiet, thinking our own thoughts of what this could mean.

. . .

The next school day went by with me barely seeing the two boys, who I suspected were avoiding me. I saw them in Mr. Harris's class and during math class and during Econ, during which Scott nearly wolfed out on Coach, but barely saw them other than that.

At the end of school I drove home and curled up with my puppies and did my homework. A while after finishing my homework I was playing flappy bird, a.k.a the most irritating game ever invented, on my phone when Stiles called. He told me to meet them at the school. When I went outside Derek was waiting for me with Dr. Deaton, Scott's boss, tied up in the back seat. As he drove Derek gave me the short version on what was going on.

When we reached the school and climbed out I saw that Stiles had a pair of bolt cutters in hand.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked accusingly.

"He's in the back," Derek responded without looking at either boys.

They both looked into the backseat at Deaton. Stiles rolled his eyes a little "Oh, he looks comfortable."

The two boys started walking up to the school.

Derek said after them "Wait. Hey. What are you doing?"

Scott half turned back to Derek and I "You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right."

When the boys were gone Derek looked at me and I shrugged at his unasked question. We stood there quietly for a few minutes, just watching each other. Suddenly the speakers let out a horrible strangled cat noise that grated at my nerves.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek said without moving.

I burst out laughing at his expression, but it was cut short when a real werewolf howl ripped through the night. It shook the windows and the doors of the school and caused both Derek and I to look around in shock.

The two boys came out quickly after the howling stopped.

"I'm gonna kill both of you," Derek semi yelled. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah it was loud," Stiles was practically jumping for joy. "And it was awesome."

Derek stared at the human for a moment "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf."

Scott looked at Derek's car "What did you do with him?"

"What?" Derek and I turned back to look at his car, which was now empty. "I didn't do anything."

I felt a horrible pain in the back of my spine. Blood spurted out of my mouth and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the same was with Derek. I felt myself get picked up and held there for a moment before I was thrown through the air into a brick wall. A moment later the still Derek landed next to me. My eyes barely flicked up at the two boys running into the school before the world went black.

* * *

**For Guest who said "Just let them get together by now sheesh! They already sleep next to eachother and kate proved that she was his mate! Have them take the next step!" I know I know but I have something special planned. It is going to take place in the next chapter. We should find out more about Luna's past as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to Derek's now closed eyes in front of me. I pulled myself to my knees as blood flowed heavily out of the gashes in my spine. I grabbed Derek and pressed my head to his chest. I could barely hear his heart beating. I threw his arm over my shoulder and carried him to his car. I put him in the back seat and pulled his keys out of his pocket. I climbed into the front seat, after taking off my shirt and tying it over my wound to stop the bleeding. I cocked my head and listened as sirens got closer to us.

Through the fog of blood loss I drove us to my house and took him into a secret room under the house that I was supposed to use for full moons. I laid Derek down on the lone bed and went back upstairs, grabbing medical equipment and blankets and pillows. I went back downstairs and put a pillow under Derek's head. I turned him over onto his stomach and used my claws to rip open his shirt the rest of the way. I took it away to the trash then ripped off his shoes and cut off his jeans. I placed one of the blankets over his lower half up to the top of his boxers. I quickly set to cleaning and bandaging his wound. After he was wrapped up, I pulled the shirt off my wound and began cleaning my own wound. It was so deep that I could stick my fingers into it and feel my heartbeat, despite there being a little distance from the wound to my heart. I put some gauze over the wound as Derek began to stir.

He started to sit up but I jerked over and pushed him back down, even though it hurt like hell "Stay, you're too badly hurt."

He blinked up at me and I saw his eyes fog over again. He passed out again.

I leaned back and sighed. I placed a pillow by the bottom of the bed and laid down with a large blanket. A minute later I fell asleep.

When I woke up Derek was kind of awake. He looked at me as I pulled off his gauze, but didn't say anything. The wound looked less deep and wasn't bleeding anymore. I stepped away from him and pulled off my own gauze. My wound was pretty close to being identical to his. I turned around and saw Derek was sitting up, his eyes back to being alert as they usually are.

"Where are we?" he asked as he looked at me.

"My basement," I said simply and walked over to the medical equipment. I pulled out a vial of clear liquid and turned back to him "Turn around."

He looked from the vial to me and complied. I poured a little of the liquid onto a cloth and started rubbing it over his wound. He sucked in his breath sharply as it got in his wound.

"Juice from the Wolf's Claw plant helps heal werewolves faster than our own supernatural healing does," I said as I rubbed the cloth over his spine.

I relaxed and pulled the cloth away from him. I set it down and pulled out another one. I put some of the liquid onto to and started to reach for my own wound when Derek snatched it from me. He gestured for me to turn away and, when I did, he started running the cloth over my back. The whole time I just examined my fingernails, not even flinching when the burning liquid went into the wound. When the whole thing had been cleaned I turned back to Derek and took the cloth from him. I put the vial back into the medical case and threw the cloths into a bucket. When I turned back to look at Derek I saw he was staring at me, or more specifically my bare skin. I was only wearing a bra and shorts.

I walked up to him and looked at his wound. I put more gauze on it and on my own then sat down next to him.

I leaned closer to him "Kiss me."

A shocked look crossed his face "What?"

I flinched back away from him, slightly insulted "The Moonlight's kiss. It will help heal you."

He nodded slowly and leaned closer to me. I leaned close but I realized he was hesitating.

"Derek, it's okay."

He leaned forward a little more and our lips grazed each other. Just as innocent as that one seemed, the next was much less so. He wrapped his arm over my waist and pulled me flush against him. My hands made their way to wrap themselves in his hair. His tongue grazed over my lip, requesting permission, which I quickly granted. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hand dropped to run over his chest and his hands tightened on my waist, pulling me closer if that was even possible. When we broke we were gasping for breath.

Derek stared at me for a moment before pulling off the gauze around his chest. His back was completely healed. I put my hand on his back and smiled slightly.

"That gives a new meaning to kiss like your life depends on it," Derek whispered.

"One of my mother's gifts," I said quietly.

He turned to look at me "Who is your mother?"

I hesitated "Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt, patron goddess of both werewolves and hunters."

His eyes widened and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine again. It was softer now, less desperation and releasing emotions. He smiled at me as he leaned back.

"What was that for?" I asked softly, not looking at him.

He gave me something close to a smile "I wanted to."

My eyes widened in shock and I pushed my lips against his once again. We stood up, for who knows what reason, and he started pushing me back. I was pushed into the wall and Derek boxed me in with his arms. Again our tongues battled. I felt my fangs come out and my tongue grazed his. I smiled into his lips and moved my mouth to graze my fangs over his neck. I kissed up his neck and grazed my teeth over that spot right under his ear. He shivered and I took that momentary weakness to push him to the stone floor. I straddled him and kissed over his chest. He flipped me over and kissed up and down my neck and over my stomach. I felt my own wounds ripple and heal. He reached around my back and played with the edge of my shorts.

That's when we heard the metal door to the basement groan open. We jumped to our feet and Derek dashed to lie down on the small bed while I sat down in the corner of the room and pretended to read a book. I looked up as Jason came in with two platters of steaming eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Jason looked between Derek's back and me. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that Derek was completely healed and looked back at me.

"How did you know he's here?" I asked sheepishly.

"You think I am not aware of what happens in my own house? Especially since you have both been asleep for almost a week." Jason stated simply.

"A week?!" I half yelled.

He nodded "Tomorrow is the full moon."

I rolled my eyes, stood up and took the food from him.

"You know, Derek is a wanted man now."

I jerked around and Derek sat up to look at Jason.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Jason cocked his head "Scott McCall blamed it on him."

I closed my eyes as they started to glow "I'm gonna kill that idiot."

A moment later Jason left and I sat down next to Derek with the food. I laughed as his stomach growled. I handed one of the platters to him and leaned against his shoulder as we ate.

When we were finished I placed the platters on the ground by the bed and we curled up together on the bed. I curled into Derek's chest and he placed his chin on my head.

"Why did you come to Beacon Hills for real? I noticed Jason doesn't go out with the other hunters." He asked softly.

"I was part of a pack in Romania, they were my family, but they didn't know I am an Alpha." I said softly. "A Beta named Adam and I fell in love and were going to be mates. Then a pack of Alphas came to town and the leader of them knew me. He was my Uncle, my dad's brother. He told the Alpha of my pack I was an Alpha as well. Instead of originally banishing me like my Uncle hoped, my Alpha announced I was to be his mate. My Uncle flew into a rage and killed the entire pack except the Alpha and Adam. He told me that I could choose who to save. I chose Adam and…" I choked back tears. "My Alpha killed him, because he didn't like my choice. My rage caused my wolf side to come out and I killed my Alpha. I moved here so my Uncle couldn't find me."

Derek rubbed my hair comfortingly and kissed the top of my head "it's okay, you're safe from him."

I nodded and curled tighter into his chest. Derek continued to rub my hair until we both floated off into dreams.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who her Uncle is? I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

I repeatedly lunged at the metal door, hoping to tear through it. My fangs and claws flashed everywhere. I lunged again and again, each time being pulled back by the chain wrapped around my neck. The full moon shown through the barred window above me and cast its glow across my wolf form. My fur sparkled and shone in odd colors that reflected off the silver hairs.

I ripped the chain that restrained me out of the wall and started tearing at the steel door. Long, white scratches appeared on the metal. I jumped back when the door started sliding open.

It revealed a tired looking Derek, who had a wary expression covering his face. He watched me carefully as he closed the door behind him and stalked over towards the bed. I walked up to him and growled softly.

His next action shocked me more than anything else he had ever done. He bared his neck to me, signifying that he respected my position. I panted and climbed up onto the bed next to him and curled up, shrinking into a normal sized wolf with every action. He laid back on the bed and I shifted slightly to rest near his feet.

We sat like that for a long time, just enjoying the company and warmth of each other. After a while I felt the moon's power loosen and I climbed off the bed and trotted over to a steel wall that slid back with just a push to a small room filled with blankets and clothes and meat. I devoured the meat and started shifting back just as I saw Derek watching me. I smiled at him and wagged a finger before sliding the wall closed.

I stepped back out in sleepwear, otherwise known as micro shorts and a spaghetti strap tank, and walked over to Derek. I watched his gaze travel up and down my body before resting on my face again.

I walked back to him, the full moon still partially affecting me, and climbed so I was sitting on his lap. I took my claws and started lightly tracing symbols over his bare chest. He groaned softly and I leaned to run my fangs over his neck. I lightly bit his neck and chuckled when he groaned.

I yelped a little when he flipped me so we were lying on the bed with him holding himself above me by one arm. He grazed his lips over mine before sinking his fangs into the place where my neck and shoulder met. I felt him pull back and I watched him watch the marks heal.

I grabbed him by the waist and flipped him so he was lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up into his chest and sighed as my coiled muscles relaxed. He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I listened to his heart and breathing even out and felt darkness close around me as I fell into the safety of dreams.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter and its been a while since I posted, I have been stuck and also kinda stressed out with schoolwork for the past two weeks. I will try to post more.**

**I can barely believe Allison and Aiden are dead! I was so depressed for an entire day after I found out about Allison! THE PAIN!**

**Thank you for all the reviews throughout the story, you guys drag me out of my self inflicted shell and lighten my black covered heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

Derek and I stood in the hallway of Beacon Hills High late at night, listening to the Alpha speak to Asshole Harris. The Alpha threw a chair, and as he was throwing another Derek rushed into the room with me right behind him and pulled Harris to the floor. I turned to look at the Alpha just as his furry hide disappeared out the door.

Sirens filled the air and flashing lights shined through the widows "This is the police, you're surrounded, no one leave the building."

The two of us took off out the back of the building, past the police and through the streets for miles. We ran as fast as we could, with the police cars right on our tails. I was out of the light, half shifted, so the cops never saw me. We were chased to the iron works were one of the hunter's vans stopped in front of us, making Derek slide down on his side in an attempt to stop. The moment he stopped moving he stood up again and took off into the iron works. I listened to the cops release their dogs and the sharp click of nails against concrete as the German shepherds followed us. Derek and I stopped, turning around and both of us growled horribly at the dogs. We watched them run back out of the building, tails between their legs.

We started to walk away only to have a bright flash of light appear in front of us. I scrambled back several feet, my clothes starting to rip as I struggled against the She-Wolf. When my eyes cleared I looked up at Chris Argent standing on a platform above us with a crossbow pointed at Derek. He released another flash arrow at Derek, which he narrowly avoided. As we were taking shelter behind a big machine Derek's Camaro rolled up beside us and the passenger door swung open to reveal Scott in the driver's seat and Stiles scrambling into the back.

Derek quickly ran over to the car and I flipped around to roar at Chris. He pointed a gun at me and started shooting bullets. The thought that he didn't see my eyes crossed my brain as I dived towards the car. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle as my left foot lifted from the ground and I tripped into Derek's lap. He slammed the door closed and pulled me to sit more comfortably on his legs.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked rhetorically as he drove us away.

Derek slammed his fist into the dash "Damn it, I had him."

Stiles head appeared between the seats "Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the fricken police showed up!"

"Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs," Stiles said, defending his dad.

Both Derek and I turned to glare at him. Derek got that _look_ on his face "Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we, seriously, get past that, I made a dumbass mistake, I get it," Scott said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Alright!" Stiles yelled and turned to look at the two of us. "How did you find him?"

Derek shook his head and turned away while I examined my ankle wound, which was starting to heal but not fast enough for my liking.

"Can you try to trust us for at least a half a second?" Scott asked.

Stiles' head popped back from between the seats as I looked up "Yeah, both of us."

Derek shifted to glare at him while I chuckled lightly at Stiles expression.

"Or just him," Stiles started to shrink back. "I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

I half listened to the conversation and stuck my claws into my wound. I gasped in pain, earning a concerned look from Scott and Derek.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, looking between Derek and where my claws were digging into my ankle.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek snapped.

"What's the second?" Scott glanced over before looking back at the road.

Derek shifted, making my claws slip and one of them plunged into muscle. I bit my cheek to keep from crying out and nobody noticed my pain.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek said a little softer than before. Scott looked at it and looked away with a funny expression so I turned to look at it. I knew it, it was Allison's necklace, the one her Aunt Kate gave her. Derek looked between us "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott sped up the car and we jerked forward.

"Son of a Bitch," I mumbled as I pulled my nails out of my muscle yet again.

Derek put the picture back in his pocket and shifted me so he could see my wound better. He stuck out his claws and reached into the wound. I bit my lip as he yanked the long bullet out of my bone. Stiles looked disgusted and turned away. I smiled sweetly at Derek and took the bullet out of his hand.

"One more successful surgery," I mumbled sarcastically and stared at the wound as it healed.

. . .

I didn't see the boys all day at school until I heard Jackson talking to Scott about being a werewolf.

At lunch I sat down next to Jackson, giving him a suspicious look that no one seemed to see. I noticed he was staring at Scott from across the lunch room. He plucked an apple from my tray and took a long bite out of it, making me cringe.

"Scott" he whispered. "You can hear me? You can, can't you? Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" He stood up and walked away, to the corner of the room and I focused my hearing on him as he started to speak again. "Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse? I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." I growled loudly at his threat, which made Lydia and Allison look at me funny, but all I did was smile at them. "I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How you gonna feel, Scott? When she's screaming my name?"

The entire lunch room grew quite as Scott snapped his tray in half. I looked up as Jackson and snarled at his smirking face as he gazed at Scott.

. . .

I sat, watching, as Jackson and Allison joked around in the pool nearby. I saw how amazing Allison looked in her bathing suit and glanced down. I was in a black two piece that just barely fit into school regulations but I had a large baggy shirt on over it.

I glanced back up as Danny sat down next to me and nudged me gently "Come on Luna, swim with me."

I shook my head and looked over at a small group of kids to my right that consisted of Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. They were all watching me with interest. I smiled at them and looked back at Danny. "I don't want anyone to see what's on my back."

He smiled "It can't be that bad. I have a bar inside me that keeps my sternum from collapsing." He leaned back a little to show me a scar running over the bottom on his stomach.

I smiled and stood up, pulling off the baggy shirt. I flinched when I heard several sharp intakes of breath as everyone behind me got a view of my tattoos and, more importantly, my scars. Danny merely smiled at me and looked at my ink, a funny expression crossing his face so quickly I barely caught it.

We walked up to the edge of the pool and I grabbed Jackson and Allison by their arms as they were about to walk by, on their way to the staring position "Race with us."

The two agreed and we got into our starting positions on the boards. Danny signaled us to go and we launched off the boards into the water. I swam slowly for a moment and picked up speed, gliding past Jackson. I flashed my eyes at him as I passed and saw him do a double take before a look of desperation crossed his face and he started swimming as fast as he could. I glided through the water and came to a stop at the end about twenty seconds before the others made it. I smiled at their shocked expressions and pulled myself out of the water.

I heard Jackson and Allison gasp just as the others had when the two saw my back. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt back on before walking into the locker room.

. . .

I followed Stiles home after school. He and I had a project to do and we were going to do it early.

Stiles went immediately to his computer and I went to his bed, smiling at Derek, who had yet to be noticed by Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles!" the sheriff yelled from down the hall.

Stiles started to swing his chair around to look at the door "Yo, D-Derek."

Derek made a gesture towards the door and Stiles launched himself over to the door, partially closing it as he talked to his dad. I stood up and walked over to Derek, kissing him hard before turning to let him wrap his arms around my shoulders. I shook my head slowly as we listened to Stiles talk to his dad.

When Stiles came back in the room Derek stepped away from me and slammed Stiles into the wall "If you say one word."

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room Bring your gun"?" Stiles said sarcastically. "If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles slapped the back of his hand against Derek's chest. Derek looked at the place Stiles hit him and he nodded and leaned away from Stiles a bit. Derek grabbed the bottom of Stiles' jacket and readjusted it. Stiles did a breathy laugh and did the same to Derek. He started to walk back towards his computer and Derek jerked his head towards Stiles in a threatening manner, causing Stiles to jerk away and say "Oh my god."

"Scot didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked when Stiles had sat back down at the computer and I stepped back into his arms.

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

I frowned and shrugged while Derek spoke "So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me," Stiles turned to the computer. "But I think I know somebody who can."

I chuckled lightly when I realized who he was talking about.

A half hour later I watched Danny argue with Stiles about tracing the text. I wasn't really listening to them, more to Derek's shallow breathing from the chair behind me. I finally snapped to attention when I heard Danny ask about Derek.

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Derek "Who's he again?"

"My cousin…" Stiles said lamely. "Miguel."

I held my breath to hold back my laughter as Derek glanced up from the book he was pretending to read, glaring at Stiles. A little giggle slipped its way from my lips and Derek turned his sharp look at me. I merely smiled at him and took some ibuprofen from my pocket. After taking them I laid my head on the bed and continued to listen to the boys.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds," Stiles replied. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you can borrow on of my shirts."

I listened to the snap of Derek's book shutting and a rustle of fabric. I looked up as Derek peeled his slightly bloody shirt from his body and started rifling through the drawers. I gazed at the triscillian on his back and resisted the urge to go over there and trace it with my fingers. I felt my wolf side struggle its way to the surface and I growled softly. Derek jerked around to stare at me with a little frown, but turned back to the drawers again. I looked back over at Danny and noticed he had been casually watching "Miguel" too.

Stiles made a funny face and looked over at "Miguel" as he pulled on an orange and blue shirt. He turned back to Danny and wacked him in the arm "Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?"

Danny looked at Stiles "Huh?"

"The shirt."

An embarrassed look crossed Danny's face as he looked at Derek "Its – It's not really his color."

Derek peeled off the shirt and started looking through the drawers again. I finally got up to help him when he yelled at Stiles about none of them fitting. I walked over and opened another drawer. Pulling out a grey-green shirt, I stuffed it into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. I breathed on his neck half way from leaning away from him and he shivered.

A few minutes later we were standing behind Danny and Stiles when he finished tracing the text.

Danny leaned back "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, though it needed no answer.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right." Stiles said, denial setting in.

The name on the screen was Melissa McCall.

. . .

After a very interesting phone call with Scott and a conversation with Derek that led to Stiles' head getting wacked against his steering wheel, Stiles and I walked slowly up to the hospital.

I sniffed the air carefully as we walked through the lifeless building. There was no one, no sign on life, no heartbeat, no breath escaping from someone's mouth, just deafening silence.

Stiles waked next to me, talking to Derek on the phone "Yeah, I said I can't find her."

We walked to Derek's uncle's room only to find it empty. As I stood there a stark realization washed over at me. Stiles and I turned in unison to see Peter Hale standing just outside the door.

"You must be Stiles," He said gently, smiling at me as I stumbled away from him a little.

I saw Stiles start to run away only to stop when the red headed nurse appeared and said evilly "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

Everything snapped into place in Stiles mind and he started mumbling "You? And him? You're the one… oh my… and he's the… Oh my God I'm gonna die."

Derek appeared and punched the nurse in the face, making her fall over, unconscious.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse."

I snarled at Peter as Derek spoke "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." He nodded his head at Stiles as he spoke the last sentence.

Stiles ducked and scrambled to the front desk while I moved to stand closer to Derek.

Peter started stepping forward "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek roared and I flinched visibly. Derek jumped forward onto the wall and threw himself at Peter, who caught him easily and slammed him against the opposite wall, then threw him into the first wall. Peter grabbed Derek from where he was on the ground and started dragging him by the neck. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

Peter dropped Derek as I jumped at him and slashed my claws at him. He hit me in the chest so I flew back onto the ground, where I rolled around in pain from my broken ribs.

I didn't hear the next part, but the next thing I knew Peter was dragging me by the collar of my leather jacket. Peter threw me next to Derek in the morgue and started jabbering as my ears rang. I watched him heal the scars on his face and my ears finally cleared a moment later.

I leaned over and coughed up more black blood than I had ever seen. There was so much it seemed I was bleeding to death. I looked over at Derek's concerned face and smiled gently before throwing up more blood.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, worry etching his every actions and words.

"Don't you know?" Peter asked, making me flinch. "Anything about moon wolves?" It was silent for a moment, except for my quite retching. "What is tonight's lunar cycle, Derek?"

I looked up at Peter as realization dawned on Derek "The new moon."

Peter nodded "The new moon prevents moon wolves from using their powers."

"Excuse me," I said, holding back more blood. "I am the only moon wolf and this" I gestured at the blood on the floor "is your fault." I gazed down at my chest as I struggled to breathe in and saw that part of my chest was expanding while the part Peter had hit sunk. And the opposite happened when I breathed out. "Aw," I started mumbling curses as I used my claws to tear open my shirt. A large bruise of odd colors covered the damaged area and, when I pressed my fingers to the spot, I could feel at least four broken ribs. "Flail chest."

Peter frowned at me "I can save her Derek. You just have to help me."

I never got to hear Derek's answer, because everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the middle of the school hallway, with Stiles and Scott shaking me awake. My whole body burned, as if I was enveloped in fire, and a strange plant rested on my chest. It was a type of mistletoe that grew on the back of a rock dragon and only sprouted berries on the full moon. The leaves were a startling purple-blue color with berries that literally shone. I grabbed the plant, ignoring the two boys, and crushed the berries onto my wound. The liquid vanished into my skin and my flail chest healed.

I looked up at the two boys "What happened?"

Scott avoided my eyes "Derek joined the Alpha."

I felt tears appear in the corner of my eyes "Peter is going to die, even if I have to kill hunters to do it."

Both boys exchanged looks of shock at my words, but nodded.

"Scott is going to watch Allison, I'm going home and you should too," Stiles said.

"No. I'm going to patrol town. I will call you if I find any trace of them." With that, I stood up and walked out of the building, the last thing that happened before I passed out tormenting me.

. . .

Derek and Peter disappeared into the shadows that night; I couldn't find them anywhere, not even Derek's house.

The next day I was walking with Allison and Lydia through the woods, half listening to the conversation.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Allison said with a haughty expression.

"Did he?" Lydia replied with a slightly jealous tone.

"Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

"Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, I mean It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

Lydia suddenly looked slightly constipated "About that…"

A little while later Lydia and I watched as Allison screwed a flash bulb on the tip of one her arrows. Of course, neither of them knew what it was.

"What does that do?" Lydia stared down at Allison, as if nothing had just happened.

"We're about to find out." Allison stood up from the ground and knocked the arrow. She pointed it at a tree a couple yards away and released. When the arrow embedded itself into the tree it released the flash and sparks, which cascaded over the tree.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Well, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?"

Allison stared out into the forest and I heard a subtle crunching noise. I heard Scott's heartbeat and smiled so softly neither of them noticed.

"Hold this," Allison said, handing the bow to Lydia.

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something."

"So what if you heard something?"

"So, I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?"

"Shoot it."

I nearly started laughing at that, as if Scott would be able to get anywhere near Lydia with me around, even when he is in crazy full moon mode.

Allison walked off into the forest and I turned to look at Lydia and smiled evilly.

"What?" she asked, looking kinda scared.

"You're going to regret kissing Scott," I said in a sing-song voice.

The fear melted away to mock anger "Oh, shut up!"

We talked about random stuff for a moment before the subject turned to the dance on Friday.

"So who are you going with?" Lydia asked, while looking me up and down.

I shrugged "No one has asked me."

"Why?" Allison asked, walking up behind me.

I shrugged "I dunno, I guess I'm scary."

Allison hooked her arm around my waist and Lydia shook her head "They probably think you already have a boyfriend."

I flinched visibly at Lydia's words and started to walk away "Not anymore."

The two girls fell silent and I could practically feel them going over candidates in their brains.

. . .

I was lying in bed, surrounded by puppies once again, when I received Scott's text saying that Jackson was in trouble. I vaulted out of bed ant threw myself out the window, running all the way to Derek's house. I scaled the back of the house and stopped next to Scott, who was listening to Derek yell at Jackson below us.

"And no one cares that you are the captain of the lacrosse team."

Scott and I walked to the top of the stairs and Scott said "Excuse me, Co-captain."

Scott jumped down in front of Derek, landing wolfed out. I shifted myself and jumped down after him and landed on Derek's chest, knocking him to the ground. Derek shoved me off him and stood up to glare at Scott.

"Move," he growled, ignoring me.

"No."

"Fine, I'll kill you too."

I grew angrier at the man and my eyes, which I had been holding at their normal blue, turned Alpha red, which I didn't know I could do. The light casted by my eyes fell over the faces of all three men and I Alpha roared, causing both werewolves to flinch. I heard a wiz and I lunged to the ground, but that didn't stop a bullet from lodging itself into my spine. I threw myself over Scott and got the full force of the bullets into my back. This time I roared in pain.

I felt Derek pull me to my feet and saw Scott get hit with a single bullet. Derek pulled him to his feet as well and forced us down the hall. I saw him open the door and walk into the gun fire.

We ran miles into the woods, pain rippling through both our bodies. We collapsed in foliage somewhere and I heard him mumble something. I howled, it was of pain and loss, before I passed out as well.

Later I had a vague recollection of being carried and a soothing voice telling me that Scott was safe and it would be alright. But, even though I was groggy, I knew that it wouldn't be alright, because I watched Derek walk to his death and couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/followed, and special thanks to megladon1616 for being the only one who has reviewed just about every time I have updated and has helped me through some of my planning process. Thanks so much, you are awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up completely we were in the vet's office and Scott was already awake. He and Deaton were talking quietly and noticed I had regained consciousness. A bell suddenly rang from the front and I jumped up, dragging Scott to the corner of the room, for I recognized the scent.

"Hello?" Deaton asked, looking towards the front. He walked to the front and started to talk "I'm sorry but we're… we're closed."

"Hi there," I flinched at the sound of Peter's voice. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one wandered in on its own."

I dragged Scott further into the corner and sheltered him with my still healing body, which had five bullet holes.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you, we're closed."

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said" there was a pause and Deaton's words became even more menacing "We're closed."

There was another pause and then the sound of nails against wood "Mountain ash. That's an old one." I heard Peter pick up a chair and throw it, making it shatter against the wall.

Deaton's voice remained even "Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed."

I heard Peter's footsteps towards the door then he spoke again, much softer "There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott and Luna. More innocent and far more vulnerable."

Scott and I exchanged looks and whispered in unison "Allison."

. . .

The next day I stood behind Lydia and Allison on our way up to the dress store. Why we waited so long to go dress shopping I would never understand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just have a lot on my mind," Allison answered in response to me asking her if something was wrong.

Lydia leaned towards her a little "You could smile at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." She turned to look at me "You should smile too, miss doom and gloom."

I smiled and shook my head at Lydia's insistence that everything can be solved by shopping.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm going to ask," I nearly burst out laughing then, knowing what Allison was going to ask of her.

We climbed off the escalator and Lydia frowned at Allison "What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else."

"Who?"

I turned to look at Stiles who was in the perfume store nearby "Him." At that moment Stiles sprayed himself in the face with perfume and sneezed. I looked back at Lydia's frowning face "Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Stiles turned and half waved at us while making an odd face.

A few minutes later I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Lydia using Stiles as a pack mule to carry all her dresses. I turned away and pulled a few dresses off the rack and went to the dressing room. I tried on the several dresses before I came to the one, which was a floor length black empire waistline with an embroidered bodice and was covered in silver lace with a chiffon overlay and a back that dived so my tribal tattoo and the wolf head were clearly visible.

I stepped back out, dress in hand, to see Peter talking to Allison.

"You're not here alone are you?" He asked, though I knew that he knew the answer.

I walked up and put my arm around Allison's shoulders, giving Peter a deadly look "No."

He ignored me and kept watching Allison "Shopping with dresses with friends."

Allison nodded.

"High school dance."

"Formal," Allison mumbled.

"Oh."

A voice came on over the loudspeaker "_Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate…_"

Allison looked down and mumbled "Did she just say a blue Mazda?"

"_5768. Your car is being towed._"

Allison's eyes widened and she started to run away "Oh! That's my car."

I stepped towards Peter and flashed my eyes at him "You really know how to creep someone out, _Peter._" I started to walk away, then froze. "If you hurt her, Scott isn't the only one who will be coming for you." I stuck out my fangs and growled before walking away.

. . .

I gazed around at the ridiculously decorated gym full of giant drapes flowing from the ceiling and blue crap of all kinds, as didn't know any way else to describe it. It was loud in there and I could barely hear myself think, thanks to the overbearing senses that werewolves were 'gifted' with. I sat in the top of the bleachers, watching everyone around me. My mind began to race as I felt Peter's alpha pull nearby and I saw him among the crowd, but he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

I saw Scott sitting just below me and then Jackson and Allison dancing and Stiles leading Lydia onto the dance floor. Coach's voice rang across the room and I saw Scott run down the steps. I lost sight of Scott for a minute, but the next thing I knew he was dancing with Danny and Coach was flustered beyond anything I had ever seen.

As the slow song played I made my way down from the bleachers and pulled Isaac up from where he was sitting with Erica and Boyd. I guided him to the dance floor and pulled his hands to rest on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why?" Isaac asked, an eyebrow raised. "Why me? Any guy would dance with you, even the gay ones."

I smiled at him "That's exactly why I chose you."

* * *

**What do you think? I really hope you like it! I already got the beginning of the next chapter started, after a mix up with the episodes in my brain, so it will probably be updated again tomorrow. Thank you for favoriting/following and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

After a few songs of us dancing together I felt Scott's distress. I quickly excused myself and ran out the door to see Scott standing on the hoods of the hunter's vans, wolfed out. I shifted myself and ran to where he was. As I reached there he jumped over the bus in front of him and I jumped atop the vans. I looked between Chris Argent and Allison in the bus in front of me and my eyes started to tear up. I knew she recognized me, as did Chris, from her expression and all I could do was roar in sadness and pain. I launched myself over the bus just as Scott had done.

I ran like a manic after Scott, only stopping when I caught the scent of blood… Lydia's blood. And Peter's scent mixed with Stiles'. That's when I knew, no matter what, I had to find Derek, whether he was alive or dead. I quickly found my way to my car and stripped in the back seat. I pulled on leather combat boots with the shifting seam, a leather corset with the seam down the front, and leather pants that molded to my skin which also had the seam of course. I climbed out of the back seat and ran all the way to the highest point in town, which was a rock on the side of a hill by the forest. A moment later Scott stepped up next to me and we climbed the rock together.

As I curved my body so my face was to the sky I felt my fangs come out, my eyes began to shine, and fur sprouted on my face. Together we howled, him deep and throaty, and I sad and musical. We climbed down from the rock as we finished and stood there listening. Scott started backing up while I just stood there, silently hoping. We started to give up and started to walk away when Derek signaled his location by howling back. I felt my eyes prick in relief as we took off in the direction of the sound. Part way through running we both dropped to all fours at a silent signal and sped off in the direction of Derek's home.

We walked around the edge of the clearing for a moment before I dragged him towards the metal door sticking out of the side of the side of a dip in the ground. We pushed through the doorway and jogged through the dirty stone path way to the room where Derek hung from chains on a metal grate. I walked up to him, avoiding his eyes, and ripped one of the shackles open. We heard a rustling noise and Scott dragged me into a dark corner of the room.

A bald man walked into the room and switched on the light pointing at Derek "Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting." He said looking at his knuckles. He lifted up his bat "So I brought some help. I need to warn you, I used to play in college." He swung the bat as to hit Derek, only to have Derek catch it in his hand.

"I brought a little help too."

The man turned around and saw Scott and I standing in the doorway. Derek swung his fist and punched the man in the face and across the room. I walked up to Derek and looked him in the eyes for the first time.

Derek ripped the wires off his side and started pulling at the shackle "Help me with this."

I shook my head while Scott spoke darkly "No."

Derek looked between us, shock registering on his face "What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

I looked over at Scott, shocked that was the reason he wouldn't help Derek.

"You really want to talk about this right now?" Derek asked, staring at Scott.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So, what?!"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't! Alright?!" Derek looked up at the shackle and started shaking it "Now, I don't know when Kate's coming back, so get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child."

I just about lost it right then. My eyes began to glow and I walked over to the wall and slammed my fist into it, crushing stone under my knuckles. I didn't hear anything else that was said, just Scott grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me outside.

**A few miles away at Luna's house**

Peter stood above the bleeding man that Luna had called Jason. The man had a horrible head wound, several broken limbs, and glass in his back from where Peter had thrown him into a glass cabinet. Jason's dogs cowered on the floor nearby. Peter watched the quivering form of a woman by the dogs and just walked out. These people weren't the ones he wanted, he just harmed Jason so Luna wouldn't have attachments to someone outside the pack, since soon she would be part of it and his second in command, for she would do anything to protect the Betas, it was that motherly Alpha female instinct. Now he had to deal with his other problems back at the Hale house.

**Outside the Hale house**

Scott and I trudged up to the house with Derek stumbling, while breathing heavily, behind us.

Derek stopped "Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, looking around while I just looked at the ground from my position a little in front of Derek.

"It was-it was kind of like it was…"

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek nodded his head "Fine. You're right."

Scott threw his head just as I heard the sound of a bow releasing. I jumped in front of Derek and the arrow hit me in the shoulder, throwing me to the ground and onto Derek, who toppled with me. We started to climb to our feet when another arrow hit Derek in the leg, sending him toppling over me.

I heard Kate say "Flash bulb."

I turned and yelled "Scott, your eyes!"

The flash bulb hit the tree behind Scott and released a flash that blinded the inexperienced werewolf and sent him toppling to the ground. I reached over and snapped the arrow embedded in Derek's leg and pulled the one in my shoulder out. Derek stood up, dragging me with him and pulled me over to Scott, who he also grabbed and started dragging.

Derek stumbled to the ground and half threw, half pushed, us further towards the house yelling "Go! Go!"

Scott dropped to the ground, rubbing his eyes and I took a position in front of him, half transformed so my fangs and claws were out and my eyes were glowing.

"Allison I can explain," Scott said, talking to the girl who was walking purposefully towards us with an angry expression on her face.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying." Allison said, sounding just as angry as she looked.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

Allison now stood right in front of me, avoiding my glowing gaze, "I don't believe you."

"Thank God. Now, shoot them before I have to shoot myself." Kate said, walking up.

Allison faltered "You-you said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She shot Derek. "See? Not that hard."

I fully shifted, my clothes falling to the ground and my newly sprouted black fur bristling. Allison looked at me in shock then her brain registered what Kate was asking of her.

"Oh, no," Kate said looking at Allison. "I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." She turned and leveled her gun at me.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked trying to push Kate away from Scott and I.

Kate shoved Allison to the ground with a smirk and looked me in my silver eyes "Too bad, I guess I'll have to kill werewolves even with your mother's anger on me."

We all turned to the sound of Chris' voice "Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old girl with no proof she spilled human blood. We go by the code: Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison mumbled.

"Venandum venationem, nos qui sumus," I mumbled, saying the same thing, but in Latin.

Kate looked at me and started to pull the trigger on the gun, when Chris pointed his gun at Kate "Put the gun down." He shot the tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down."

Kate slowly lowered the gun to her side. The door of the house started creaking open and we all jumped around to stare at it, with the hunters pointing their guns at the doorway and Allison shifting nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, still moving.

"It's the Alpha," Scott said, his eyes starting to glow.

A growling figure dashed out of the house and started knocking everyone down, first me, next Chris, then Allison, and finally Scott. I looked up as I recovered and saw Kate thrown, by Peter, at the house and Allison running after as Peter dragged Kate into the house. I stood up and ran after, shifting back and pulling on my clothes mid run.

I wrapped my arms around Allison's waist, when I got into the main undamaged room, to prevent her from lunging at Peter in an attempt to get her Aunt out of his claws.

"She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." Peter looked like he was going to cry. "Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it And I'll let her live."

Kate breathed heavily for a moment and looked at Allison "I'm sorry." I heard her heart skip a beat.

Peter closed his eyes and I felt what he was about to do. I pushed Allison against my chest and turned us both around, trying to hide the sight from her. We both heard the sickening sound of claws ripping through flesh then the thump of Kate's body hitting the ground. Allison pulled out of my grip and turned around, crying out as she saw her aunt's dead body seeping blood into the wood.

Peter looked as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders, then he turned menacingly to look at us "I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere."

Scott appeared next to us and I shoved Allison back towards the door, shifting as far as Scott can "Run."

Allison took off out the back entrance and I saw Derek walking up the side of the room, not looking at anyone as he growled. The two Betas attacked Peter as I hung back, allowing Peter to use up some of his energy on the two. **(A.N/ I'm not really great at fight scenes so I'm pretty much going to skip it until Luna gets involved) **I hung back, watching Peter beat the two Betas, until he shifted into mega creepy wolf thing that we've only seen him in for the past couple months. He ran over and threw Scott through the wall out to the front. I stepped forward and wrapped my clawed hand around his disgusting neck and threw him after Scott. He landed on his feet and ran to pick up Scott. I climbed out the hole and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and jerking back so he released Scott and stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground just as I jumped off. He climbed back to his feet and growled at us. Stiles pulled up… with Jackson in Jackson's car?... and climbed out. He threw a bottle of something at the Alpha and Peter easily caught it.

Scott yelled "Allison!" and threw the girl's bow at her.

She caught it, loaded it, and pointed it at the Alpha faster than I could track. Peter went to throw the bottle at Allison, but he was too slow and the arrow shattered the bottle, which ignited the liquid inside and Peter's arm started to burn. He shook his arm back and forth and Jackson threw the other bottle, which ignited the rest of his body. He scrambled towards Allison, desperate to kill her, but Scott jumped up and kicked him in the chest, which sent him reeling back into the trees. He shifted back, still burning, and collapsed onto the ground. Peter lay in a smoking pile in the leaves.

I turned and watched the freaking most romantic thing I had ever seen play out in front of us all, so romantic I can't even describe it. Chris climbed to his feet and turned to watch the very end of the scene between our two star-crossed lovers.

Footsteps crunched through the leaves behind us and we all turned to see Derek walking up to Peter and crouching over him.

Scott stood up and ran part way to Derek "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

It was silent, then we us wolves heard Peter quietly goading Derek on "You've already decided. I can smell it on you!"

Derek swung his claws up.

"Wait! No, no, don't!" Scott yelled.

Then Peter's throat was torn out and Derek stood up from the body of his uncle. He turned to look at us and said, in a growl and power filled voice "I'm the Alpha now."

. . .

I stood in the middle of my house, looking around at the destroyed living room, the next day. It was all that was left of the incident with Peter attacking Jason. That day I wasn't able to protect the one person who knew everything about me but didn't judge me for it. Everything. The horrible things I had done, the destruction I had wrought to those supernatural beings of Romania, even the darkness I fought off every day just to keep on going. That day I wasn't able to protect one of my few friends as well. Lydia was comatose and didn't show many signs of improving. I had seen her earlier, when I had visited Jason, and she had looked like a porcelain doll. I, also, hadn't seen Derek since I had left his house after he killed Peter. Everything that weighed on my soul seemed to be written in the blood stained glass and wood, the destroyed and clawed up wall, and the way each of Jason's dogs acted.

Pandora started yipping and I turned around to look into the green eyes of Derek standing in the doorway.

I refused to look at him and instead said blandly "Normal people ring the doorbell."

He raised an eyebrow at me "I did. You didn't answer."

I turned around to look at the destroyed room "Oh."

"How's Jason?"

I jerked to look at him "He went into surgery this morning to get all the glass out of his body. He has minor head trauma, and his right arm and both his legs are broken. Alina is taking him back to Romania for hunter's therapy or something."

"Are you going with?"

I shook my head "No, I'm staying here. You still need someone to teach you how to be an Alpha."

He raised his eyebrow "Is that the only reason you're staying?"

"No. The Argents have called in the big guns." I turned to him. "Gerard is coming."

A thoughtful expression crossed his face "So, life as we know it could be over."

I nodded and watched as a mischievous smirk plastered itself over his face "What?"

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me "So, this might be the only time I'll be able to do this."

Derek crushed his lips to mine, igniting all sorts of butterflies in my stomach. He forced me, never breaking the kiss, through the house to the stairs where he pushed me down onto the stairs and started kissing up and down my neck and across my collar bone. I felt his fangs come out and graze over my skin. I smiled and shoved him off me, pushing him to the floor and straddling him.

I opened my mouth to show him my canines and looked from his neck to him. He nodded once and I leaned down to sink my fangs into the point where his neck met his shoulder. His blood ghosted over my tongue before I pulled back. He smiled at me as I watched the wound close. He flipped me over and ran his nose up and down my neck, leaving his scent for any werewolf to smell. I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness and pulled him up the stairs to my room, where we settled into the covers and I spent the rest of the night wrapped in his arms, forgetting about my problems and the problems of the pack. Because that's what we were now, Derek and I were the Alphas of a new pack. An incomplete pack. One that, so far, consisted of us, Scott, and Jackson, whose blood I could smell on Derek from the beginning. We were an odd pack, but the pack was built on Derek and my love, no matter if we admitted it to ourselves or not, we loved each other.

* * *

**And... the end of season 1!**

**Thank you to megaladon1616, Carlie13, melanie, Unbelievably-Believable, teenwolfF4nfic, Thelatestbuzz, TotalGeek17, Gabs, twibe, Guesttseug, Faby0411, aliciasellers75, Hotaru Himura, Dare queen, and all the guests who reviewed!**

**And thank you to those who folllowed: ****Applejax XD, Arkansas Sweetheart, Bittersweet Mystery, BlueEyedGunSlinger, Carlie13, DragonHeart456, Dray-or-Mia, EclipseLily, Faby0411, Fairybaby1989, Furied-Heart, GamerGirl818, Hotaru Himura, Meggyboo92, My LittleWolfie, Readingbeyondyourvocab, Reedy-Girl, Remiav, Robotic She-wolf, Sebastian001, SilverHeartedVampire, SilverShadowWolf46, Sinfulmiracles, Snbagdriwicz, Supernaturalidentity, Teemitchie, TeenWolf98, Tig442, Unbelievably-Believable, XxAimTheFlamexX, XxStephanieDivaxX, aby14a, aliciasellers75, , busybeekisses19, claddagh23, elephantXlove, fangirlciellover, heena6126, kelsey112, kimbo549, mrusserey, ravensandrats, teenwolfF4nfic, twibe, vampiregirl1980, whoopdillyupcious, and .7**

**And, finally, thank you to those who favorited: ****Angelique Peyrelongue, Applejax XD, Bribubbles, Carlie13, Choking On A Dream, Dare queen, DragonHeart456, EclipseLily, Faby0411, Fairybaby1989, HelloBob12345, Hotaru Himura, Kitcat204, Lucky Girl 81, 1, Reedy-Girl, Robotic She-wolf, SeekingLove, SilverShadowWolf46, Sinfulmiracles, TeenWolf98, Thelatestbuzz, TotalGeek17, XxStephanieDivaxX, aliciasellers75, , busybeekisses19, claddagh23, diamondstarlight713, elephantXlove, fangirlciellover, kimbo549, kinkymistress87, megladon1616, melissa2005, slash95, teenwolfF4nfic, ysizzle32, yuki-eevee, and .7**

**Thank you all for all of your support, I will keep updating soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

I watched the very bare chested Derek prowl towards me, a predatory look crossing his face and his newly red eyes glowing. I stepped back slowly, watching him warily. He growled and prowled even closer. I smiled and shifted my eyes and teeth, to show him I was as much a predator as him. He stepped as close as he could get and started pushing me back. He pushed me back onto my bed and forced me to lay down. Derek, then, propped himself up above me and started ravishing my neck. He bit and licked and sucked at my neck over and over, I knew it was definitely going to bruise and be there for a while thanks to his new Alpha status. He started working his way down my neck, over to my collar bone, when we heard the scream. I knew that voice anywhere.

Derek looked up at me as I whispered "Lydia."

I pushed Derek off me and grabbed my phone, texting Stiles to find out what happened. He texted back within seconds: _Lydia's disappeared, get to hospital asap._

I handed my phone to Derek and climbed to my feet, pulling a t-shirt on over my tank top, and walked to the window. Derek stepped up behind me and handed me my phone before we both jumped out the window. Derek headed off in the direction of the woods and I ran all the way to the hospital.

I climbed into the backseat of Stiles' jeep just as he climbed in the front and handed Scott a bunched up hospital gown.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked, looking at it.

Stiles nodded.

I placed my hand on his shoulder "We won't let anyone hurt her, not again."

"Alright, just shove the thing in your faces and let's find her."

Allison suddenly appeared in front of the car, making Stiles cry out and Scott frown. She walked over to the passenger's side of the car. I tuned out the idiots wasting time around me as I sniffed the hospital gown, only catching that hunters were after Lydia. Allison climbed in and sat down next to me.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked as he drove down the road.

Allison made a wild gesture "I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is; We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."

"What others?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me that, either."

I rolled my eyes "Your family has serious communication issues."

Stiles started yelling to Scott, who was hanging out the window, and Allison turned to me.

Allison's eyes flicked to my neck and a little spark of laughter appeared in her eyes "You got a little something right there." She gestured to her neck.

I pulled a compact out of my bag at my feet and flipped my hair back to see, in the mirror, I had huge red marks covering my neck. I blushed and covered the marks with my hair.

When we reached our destination, Derek's house, we all filed out of the car and started walking up to the house.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, then turned back to look at Scott and I. "You sure?"

I nodded, sniffing the air once again, "This is where the scent leads."

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me," Allison said, not taking her eyes off the old house, and I shook my head.

"Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek," Allison mumbled to Scott.

"You mean, looking for an Alpha," Scott responded as we walked forward.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs."

"Like strength in numbers."

I stepped forward and intervened "No, physically stronger, faster, better in every way."

Allison looked over at the house "The same for an Alpha?"

I nodded and Scott spoke slightly angrily "That'll make Derek stronger too."

I put my hand on his shoulder "Me too."

He frowned and Allison asked "What?"

"I'm Derek's Alpha female, his only equal in the pack."

Scott frowned at me and asked accusingly "You're in his pack?"

I nodded, then decided I wasn't much use at this moment, since I was only making Scott angry by not siding with him and distracting him from the goal of finding Lydia "I'm going to look for her myself, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I put my hand on Allison's shoulder and looked her in the eyes "Be careful." Then I ran off into the woods, tracking Derek's scent all the way to the grave yard, where he stood above a hole in the ground looking down at a boy in the hole, saying something about the bite.

"Isaac?" I asked, peering down at the boy I had danced with so recently.

"Luna?" The boy looked at me weirdly.

I jumped down into the hole and pulled him to his feet, then jumped back up, pulling him with me.

He looked down the hole, judging the length of the jump "Wow."

I smiled and turned to Derek "You were offering him the bite."

He nodded and put his arm around me, then looked at Isaac "Well?"

"Derek, did you show him how we look?"

Derek shook his head and an evil smile spread across my face. I turned to Isaac and shifted part way, so I was as far shifted as most werewolves could go.

His eyes widened and he peered at my fangs and claws "Wow."

I shifted back to normal and leaned further into Derek's arms "We'll let you decide." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my address down, then handed it to him, patting his hand and pulling Derek away "It's dangerous out here at night and judging by the smell, you might want to call the cops, but don't tell them anything about us."

He nodded and I pulled Derek to his car and simply instructed him to take me home.

It was silent the whole time he drove and, when he pulled up to my driveway, I pecked him on the lips and said "You better be back here when I get home from school."

He smiled and nodded at me, then drove off. I walked up to my door and went to my room, ready for the sleep I hadn't gotten since the day Peter died.

. . .

The next day at school I was passing by the boys' bathroom during my free period when someone jerked me into it. I pulled myself from his grasp and turned to look at Derek. I growled softly at him, then caught the scent of blood and Jackson. He was breathing heavily in a stall nearby and Derek pulled me over there and started knocking on the door.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class." I nearly snorted at the fact he thought we were Danny.

Derek knocked on the door again.

"Just give me a second, okay?"

Derek pulled at the locked door.

"I said give me a frickin' second!"

Derek broke the lock and pulled Jackson out, pushing him to the sink.

"Derek," Jackson said, slightly out of breath.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek asked, dusting off Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson jerked away "Never better."

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with us now."

"Wait, with you? Me with-with you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek asked with a weird smile.

"Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay?" Black blood began seeping out of his ear. "So why don't you just back the-"

I grabbed Jackson's chin and turned his head so he was facing the mirror and could see the blood. I touched the blood and looked between Derek and the blood now on the tips of my fingers.

"What is it?" Jackson asked. "What's happening?"

"Your body's fighting the bite," Derek said, looking kind of concerned.

"Why?" Jackson asked, looking more and more angry as Derek backed up, dragging me, towards the exit.

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?"

Derek shook his head, pulling me further into the shadows near the door.

"What does it mean?!"

Derek dragged me out into the hall and turned to look at me, concern covering his face.

"Derek, it's not your fault," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"That may be, but you better be the one to bite Isaac, just to be safe," he responded, not looking at me.

I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I headed off to my locker to get ready for my next class.

. . .

The rest of school went pretty normal, though people were being horrible to Allison about her aunt. I was going to the funeral to support Allison, but, unlike Scott who I knew was hiding out nearby, I could be up close with the hunters, as was expected of me because Jason was a hunter. I sat down next to Allison and gave her a small smile, patting her hand, before looking at the older man I knew as Gerard. He knew me as well and hated me, but couldn't risk a confrontation for the risk of my mother's wrath and all that. He spoke to Chris, Allison's mother Victoria, and Allison in turn before giving me a cold look and sitting down.

The funeral was boring, as all are, and I had to hold Allison in my arms while she cried during a few minutes of it. During that time all of her relatives kept giving me looks; Chris a look of thankfulness and Gerard and Victoria had looks of anger.

After the funeral I drove home to find Derek and Isaac in my kitchen, discussing the downsides of being a werewolf.

I smiled as I placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder "Have you decided?"

He nodded carefully "Do it."

I smiled and pulled him from his chair "Derek, hold him, this might hurt."

While Derek got Isaac in a position where he couldn't escape and lash out as people in pain tend to do, I shifted into my half wolf state and pulled Isaac's shirt off. I sunk down to a crouching position and looked at Isaac, ready to stop if he changed his mind. All he did was shake his head in signal he was sure. I opened my mouth and sunk my fangs deep into his side. He was surprisingly still as I shifted my weight so my fangs could go in a little deeper. After a second I pulled back and retracted my fangs.

I walked over to the counter and pulled out the first aid kit, not minding the blood in my mouth and over my jaws. I patched up his side, then washed my face and spat out his blood in the sink.

I crouched in front of Isaac "You must come to us on the full moon, unless you want to kill someone."

He nodded and Derek gave him the address of the new pack headquarters, which was in an old train station underground. After Isaac we told everything he needed to know at that point he headed home and we headed out into the woods to figure out why there was an Omega in town.

We split up and I went to the ambulance that got attacked, where Stiles was with his dad. I nodded to the two as I stood off by Stiles' jeep and the Sheriff gave me a small smile. I knew he was treading lightly with me for the fact Jason got attacked and he couldn't stop it.

Jason. He was getting flown to Romania the next morning to receive his therapy and rehab. I would be alone here, with only a newly forming pack to support me, and a new werewolf to deal with on the full moon as if I didn't have enough trouble with the moon already.

My head jerked up as I heard crackling foliage and heavy breathing coming from the forest nearby. There stood Lydia, naked as a new born baby and covered in dirt and leaves.

Stiles saw her too as I started walking towards her "Lydia?"

She walked out of the forest, looking at the ground and shaking softly.

"Lydia?! Lydia!"

She finally looked up at his last call, terror coming off her in waves. Sheriff Stilinski turned to look at her and I felt the relief start coming off everyone who knew her, myself included.

"Well," She said nervously. "Is anyone going to get me a coat?" at her last words she lifted her arms away from her chest and accidentally showed off her chest to the two men watching her.

Stiles started patting at his dad's jacket, trying to pull it off and walk towards her at the same time, making him trip and fall to the ground. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my trench coat, walked over to the girl, and put it around her shoulders. I walked her over to Stiles' car and pulled out my bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt then handed the clothes to her. She slipped them on and pulled the trench coat tighter around her, still shivering.

I turned to Sheriff Stilinski "I'll take her home, why don't you call her mom and tell her we're on our way."

He nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call while I gently guided her to my Ferrari and took her home.

She was greeted at the door with hugs from her mom and many 'thank you's to me. I simply nodded, gave Lydia a hug of my own, and drove home.

Derek and I exchanged news when he got back to my house late that night. He told me the hunters were declaring war and, because of my lineage, I'd be caught in the middle, right alongside Scott, who still refused to join the pack and let go of Allison.

I knew this was true. The hunters and the werewolves would both want me on their side, because they would think that would give them the advantage my mother would bestow upon the side I fought for. Many battles would be fought for my allegiance, physical and not, and many battles that would cost lives that were not lives that should be lost.

As I pondered I felt my mother's presence for the first time in years and heard her soft voice in my ear _"There are worse things to come than just the hunters, my daughter. Beware the snake in human skin, the snake will bring more destruction than the wolves and the hunters ever can. The gifts of Artemis shall protect you."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think Artemis meant by "The gifts of Artemis shall protect you." I, of course, know what it means but I want to hear what you think it means.**


	15. Chapter 15: AN 1

**Hey everyone, I'm kinda stuck right now but I will update soon... In the meantime I need some help with something. I need you to PM message me or review songs that describe Derek and Luna's relationship... Its for something I will be doing later, though I don't know when yet. Please please please review or pm me any songs you think works for them... just the name of the song and the singer. You can send as many as you want as often as you feel like until further notice. I will announce the sender of the song when I have completed my search. Thank you my loyal readers.**

**-She-WolfMoon**


End file.
